


Arizona

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [17]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: One last quest for amnesty.
Series: Red [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was hot and hard and they all remembered it well. The boys had tried to avoid being in Arizona in the summer in the past, but were not always been able to accomplish it. Red had not due first to inexperience and then to determination.

The train was barely tolerable, with the wind whistling through the cars, the hot air sucking any moisture out of their bodies. She did not have to use the lavatory facilities, even though she was diligently making certain she had been drinking a glass of the tepid water from the cooler every hour or two. She knew she couldn’t let herself become dehydrated, for more than one reason.

Her husband, Hannibal Heyes, looked askance at her when she suggested both he and his cousin drink water too.

“Honestly, Red, I think the beer in the dining car is kept cooler and is probably safer to drink.”

“You can’t tell me that you haven’t drank worse water than that, at some point.” She glared first at Heyes, and then his cousin, Jedediah, but then decided it took too much energy, and she simply rested her head back against the wicker seat, wiping her brow with her damp handkerchief. She didn’t remember the heat bothering her so when visited Arizona before, but she admitted that she had been younger and in much cooler clothing. 

Her hat was in the rack above their seats, since soon after they boarded, along with those of the boys. The jacket to her traveling suit, as well as theirs, were also carefully folded and set beside their hats. They would need them once they arrived in the territorial capital, but here in the West, many men traveled in just shirt sleeves and vests. Even back East, women often worked in offices in just a skirt and fashionable shirtwaist. She desperately hoped they’d have time to freshen up before they met with the governor.

“Down here, we’d drink whatever came our way, from a spring or well.” She looked out onto the arid landscape. They had come through the mountains, where there were green trees and flowing streams. Now here there were simply the feathery palo verde and the stately saguaros.

“Yeah, I can’t think that pool of water we found in the Sangre de Cristo Mountains was very clean.” The Kid ran his fingers through his damp curls, trying to keep them off of his face.

“It was spring fed, so clean enough.” Heyes turned towards his wife. “How about I bring you a glass of wine?”

Red paused but then nodded. “Perhaps a small one, if they’ve managed to keep it cool at all.”

He squeezed her hand, stood and walked up the aisle of the carriage, towards the dining car, his natural gait keeping him straight, even with the swaying motion of the train. Thoughts flashed across her mind that he learned to be light on his feet, so that their train robberies would go easy and be successful. She sighed, thinking she never quite learned that type of grace. She did not have as many years of experience before she left the outlaw life.

She looked up at her cousin, Jedediah, sitting across from her. His eyes followed Heyes too, as he exited the car. He smiled as his gaze returned to hers.

“He was never the one to climb up and run across the top of the train cars.”

She laughed. “Did he make you do that often?”

He smiled wider and shook his head. “More than I wanted, but less than he did.”

“We tried to avoid that. I always thought it was too dangerous.” She looked out onto the dry lands, and then back to him, smiling gently. “We never had anyone as nimble as either of you.”

“You couldn’t get Chas up there?” The Kid’s smile turned wry.

“My lord, no.” She laughed softly and then her face turned unsettled. “Peeler offered once, but Hinthorne told him no.”

“Those two I never understood.” Curry shook his head.

“Jack was a very good with dynamite and utterly dependable.” She sounded petulant even to herself.

“Heyes offered more than once to keep him, but he wouldn’t stay without Silas.” He looked thoughtful, then captured her gaze again. “They are doing surprisingly well running the Desert Rose Saloon, down in Tucson.”

“And even more surprisingly, Eola and Felix seem to be settling in there too.” She shook her head, with a bemused smile on her face. “You two seem to do a good job reforming former outlaws.”

“Guess we just know a thing or two about how to go about it.” He pushed his curls back off his forehead again. With his hair so blond, the few gray hairs did not show much, except to those who knew they were there. His gaze turned serious. “You and Heyes doing better?”

“Do you mean are things going better between us because we talking to each other again?” Her eyes took on a hard glint, but then she let a sharp smile cover her face. “Or do you mean is he’s less angry with me for what happened at the Hole, because I’m finally on this blasted train, going to this godforsaken territory, to talk to Governor Brodie, even though I could have been arrested the moment we crossed the border with New Mexico?”

“But Arizona has a statute of limitations on armed robbery.” The Kid looked longingly in the direction Heyes had gone. A cool beer would taste good on this hot, dry day. “Seven years. It’s been longer than that for all of your jobs, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has, but Arizona doesn’t count the time you are not a resident of the territory, or if your address is not known.”

“Seriously?” Curry shook his head. “I thought Wyoming was bad with no statute of limitations. These here western states and territories do make it difficult to go straight.”

“Maybe a lot of folks think it shouldn’t be easy to get amnesty for robbing them, even if it was just the banks and trains.” Her eyebrow raised.

“You think us getting amnesty was easy?” The Kid scoffed. “It took us over six years of being chased from every Western town, until we ended up back East.” He shook his head. “I didn’t think we belonged back there, but Heyes was determined to find out how you faired and there wasn’t much else we could do. Didn’t want to go to Mexico or South America.”

“You two fit in back East better than you realized.”

“We never found it hard to pull any con.” The Kid shook his head. “But I always wanted somewhere to just call home, to just stop running.”

“Don’t you have that with the ranch?” She smiled softly, thoughts of Bessie, his wife, crossing her mind.

“Heck, yes.” A full grin appeared on his face. “It’s more than I could have dreamed for back in those early days of the quest, just barely coming up with enough to keep us alive and out of jail.” His smile softened. “With Bessie and the kids, I’ve never been happier.” He looked back up at her. “And having you and Heyes there too, can’t ask for more.”

“That’s what is so interesting about you.” Red shook her head. “For all that you pursued your ‘career’ with a vengeance and ended up such a successful outlaw, you seem so happy with just the simple things.”

“When you don’t have them, that’s what you yearn for.” He looked out the window, as they sun made its way behind the low mountains in the distance. He then recaptured her gaze. “After our families were gone, I think that’s all we really were looking for, somewhere to belong.”

“Even Hannibal?” Her wry smile was back in place.

“Heck, yeah, especially Heyes.” She looked like she was going to disagree with him, but he stopped her with a shake of his head. “Why do you think that mind of his never stops?”

“But now you both do have what you say you yearned for, families and a home.” She dabbed her damp handkerchief on her neck again.

“We still don’t have the acceptance of the community that we grew up with.” The Kid wouldn’t give up on his point.

“Who in Centennial does not admire and respect you?” She shook her head again. “They are mighty proud of having you two settled there.”

“Not everyone.” His eyes turned hard. “They don’t say it in front of you, and most definitely not in front of Bessie, since she was a Warren, but there are plenty of folks there that don’t admire us and definitely do not trust us. Amnesty or not.”

“You should have known that.”

“Yeah, I supposed we did.” He nodded. “At first we were more concerned about staying out of jail and staying alive. Now even all these years later, we’re still paying for our sins.”

“So then why the —“. Red paused as a woman walked by with her young daughter, the beginnings of a scowl on her face, as she probably knew what word was going to come out of her mouth next. She gave them a moment to make it to the lavatory and close the door behind them. Then she glared at her cousin. “Why are we here?”

“So what happened at Devil’s Hole does not happen again.” The Kid’s eyes were ice blue.

“And if I am able to convince Governor Brodie to grant me an amnesty, what will occupy Hannibal’s brain next?”

“Maybe he can get back to trying to convince more of the ranchers to back his idea for a rural electricity company. He was really excited about that, until we got the note from Wheat, about Peeler and Hinthorne showing up at Devil’s Hole.”

Red just sighed, but then noticed how the Kid’s eyes lit up looking at something behind her. She turned and, sure enough, Hannibal Heyes was walking confidently back down the aisle. He looked a bit more relaxed. He had been gone long enough to have more than one beer.

“They wouldn’t let me bring back a glass of wine, even though I said you were not feeling well.” Trust Heyes to spin what he though was a tale and actually be right.

“You two go.” The Kid pulled Red upright and shooed them off. “I’ll be alright here until you come back. Have some dinner. Then I can take my time in the dining car.”

“I can stay here and you can go. I’ve already had, well, some beer.” Heyes started to sit down, but Curry pulled him back up.

“No, I said go.” A look passed between the two of them. Heyes seemed like he was going to open his mouth, but after a glare from his partner, he closed it.

“It’ll give me time for a nap before dinner.” The Kid’s smile was wide, but his eyes were still determined.

“How did you ever convince Bessie to let you come with us again?” Red shook her head and placed a light kiss on his sweaty cheek, before she turned to accompany her husband, the love of her life, and sometimes bane of her existence, back down the aisle to the dining car.

“She only agreed to stay home because, well, it’s not good for her to travel, when, um, she’s not feeling well.” It was hard to tell with the flush from the heat, but he did blush.

“Again?” Heyes looked surprisingly at his partner, but then continued before Curry could take any objection to his response. “That how you convinced her not to go to Devil’s Hole too?”

“Yeah.” The Kid nodded, not meeting his partner’s eyes, but seeing something of interest wash across Red’s face. Before he could form a question for her, however, she smiled and pulled her husband down the aisle and out of the car.

Once they were settled at a table, the waiter came by. 

“Mr. Smith.” He smiled. “Back for another?” 

“Actually, Sam, yes.” Heyes smiled politely back. “And that glass of wine for my wife.”

“Could you change that to tea?” She smiled up at the waiter.

“How is that going to cool you down?” Her husband’s brow lowered and he looked like he was going to ask a question she didn’t want to answer.

“We have some ice we can put in it.” The helpful waiter, Sam, suggested. “A lot of the women are liking it that way.” He indicated the heat and sun outside of the train. “In the summer like we are.”

“Yes, that sounds lovely.” She paused and looked at her husband. “Perhaps some toast too?”

“That’s all you want for supper?”

She looked at him with a glare, like she was going to continue with an ascorbic reply, but then pasted a polite smile on her face.

“Do you have some soup perhaps?” She looked up at the waiter.

“That would be hot too.” Heyes gave his wife a long-suffering look.

“We do have some cool soups, that the cook has kept on the ice blocks.” Sam, the patient waiter, gave Heyes an irritated look, but it was a brief enough one that no one could swear for certain that it had occurred. “He says one is called, uh, vishy-swah and the other is, um, gaz-pacho.”

“Bring us one of each.” Red glared back at her husband. “To cool us both down.”

“And a ham sandwich for me.” He looked like he wanted to say something else to his wife, but with a thinning of his lips he forbore. “That would be cold too, I imagine.” He looked up at the helpful Sam. “And another beer.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam smiled and quickly planned his escape. “I’ll hurry and get all that for you.”

Silence descended upon the table. Red stared out the window for a moment until the movement seemed to bring a green cast to her face.

“Are you really sick?” Heyes’ voice took on a concerned tone. He reached out his hand to cover hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

“A bit.” She covered her eyes with her other hand and briefly closed them. “Maybe I’m just tired.”

Heyes looked thoughtfully at her. An idea crossed his mind and then fleetingly manifested on his face. He purposely wiped it off as she opened her eyes and focused her hazel pair on his chocolate brown ones.

“We should have rested a bit longer at the ranch after returning from Devil’s Hole.” He shook his head. “I have to remember that we aren’t all twenty year olds anymore.” He hadn’t been in his twenties even the day they met, but she let the comment go.

“No, we needed to get this done.” Their eyes locked again. “If we are going to do it after all.”

“Yes.” He paused, but then decided to purposely continue. “Finally.”

“Please don’t berate me any more.” She closed her eyes again and rested back in her chair, as relaxed as her corset would allow her. “Yes, I finally got it through my thick skull that we need to do this.” She opened her eyes. “That I need to do this.” She sighed. “If either you or Jedediah explain to me one more time how what happened at Devil’s Hole should not have had to happen...”

“The Kid’s discussed this with you?” Heyes looked surprised. 

“Of course.” She stopped, looking as if she knew better than to continue, but then decided to anyway. “He only corrects me when he thinks it is something that affects your safety.”

Heyes’ eyes sharpened.

“You correct me much more than that.” She sighed.

“Maybe, but only when you need it.” His face took on the determined look that she knew it was pointless to argue with him further.

“Sure. Let’s just agree with that.” She looked out the window briefly, so she wouldn’t see any new emotion on his face. Then she closed her eyes. “And let me have my tea and toast in peace.”

A couple of thoughts did indeed race across Hannibal Heyes’ face, but before he could frame the correct response, luckily the waiter reappeared.

Surprisingly the soups were good and the tea had enough sugar to please Red’s sweet tooth. By the time Heyes finished his soup and sandwich, and beer, she had eaten enough of her soup and toast and drank enough tea to settle her stomach. They both calmed down.

“Why don’t I take you back to the seats, so the Kid can come up and have some dinner?” He really looked at his wife for the first time in days and wondered why he had not noticed the exhaustion very evident in her body language.

She was too tired to debate anything by this point, and simply nodded, as she let him help her up out of the chair. Her hand remained on his elbow as they walked down the car aisle and to their seats.

The Kid smiled warmly at them as they returned, but scampered away as soon as they settled in.

“They have some nice cool soups.” Red gave him a smile, but Heyes returned a knowing smirk at his partner’s grimace.

“I’m thinking a nice juicy steak.” He nodded and smiled at the other ladies as he made his way out of the carriage. It wasn’t exactly flirting, but he made each woman feel special in their own right. Even though Red’s stomach wanted to roll as she thought of all the food he’d likely consume, she tried to keep the smile on her face, as she watched him. She knew he’d act the same way even if his wife was present. It was just how he treated all women, with great respect. His wife, Bessie, was well aware of this, and was proud, rather than jealous of the politeness of her husband. Perhaps the fact that she knew they were still as much in love with each other now as they were when they married, made her able to be so magnanimous. 

She glanced at the face of her husband as he watched his partner leave the train car. There was the utter trust and comfort of a relationship that had existed from before either of them could remember. She wondered if he ever looked at her in a similar way, that showed he was happy with who they were as a couple, and wouldn’t change a thing. She wondered if he ever had.

Oh, she knew that he loved her and was fairly certain he never cheated on her. If he had, it was of little enough consequence that she never saw an effect on their relationship. She also knew that they often had contentious discussions, some would say rather heated arguments, throughout the years of their life together.

In some ways they were both too much alike, too much two of a kind. They were both determined, opinionated, and felt no qualms letting other people know. That included each other.

She did not want to imagine what her life would have been like without him. Would she even have been alive to have a life? She definitely would not have the children that their life together had produced. They were as lively, as bright, as sometimes so aggravating as Red and Hannibal were themselves.

They let the children grow up as free as they could. They did not want any of their children to suffer the limitations each of them had experienced. Neither the poor existence Hannibal scrambled up from, nor the constrained life she had led, growing up in the tightly controlled society of Cincinnati, were something they wanted their children to know. They definitely wanted them to avoid any of the shattering events that had framed both Heyes’ and Red’s early lives.

Their children had lived blissful lives on the old Warren ranch, outside of Centennial, Wyoming. It finally started to be known as the Curry and Heyes ranch, as now there were more young cousins who bore those names, than there ever were Warrens on those plains.

When they visited relatives back East, in Cincinnati, or Kansas, or Washington City, they were confident young people, even when the shadow of their parents’ outlaw days interfered with that blessed life.

Even with their amnesty, there were those people who still disagreed with the opportunity Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes were given to live a life more fulfilling and much more comfortable than a cold prison cell in Laramie, or ending up on the wrong side of a strong hemp rope.

Hannibal became very deft at dealing with such situations as the years passed. He simply smiled at the misinformed and impolite. For those that presented an actual danger to his family, to his children or his wife, he dealt with them quickly and forcefully. He would not jeopardize the safety of the family he struggled so hard to achieve.

Red sighed to herself. As diligent as her husband was about their safety, she knew the topic of her amnesty would eventually come to a head. She herself would have pursued it long ago, if she thought it would have ensured the happiness and protection of her family, but she did not ever seriously think it was possible without repaying the thousands of dollars that the Johansen Gang had stolen. Hannibal told her that she was worrying unnecessarily, as he and Jed had not been asked anything of the kind when they were finally granted amnesty.

However, after the recent events at Devil’s Hole, she finally agreed with the inescapable logic of her husband. She also decided that with another little one on the way at their ages, she no longer had the energy or drive to disagree. She also knew she couldn’t go to prison and survive. She placed her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. Her husband let her be for longer than she expected. He must finally be noticing her lack of energy. 

“Did you pick up the grippe, or something worse, among all those unwashed bodies back at the Hole?” He was looking at her more keenly than she wanted, when she finally reopened her eyes to meet his gaze.

“No, not at all.” She purposely put a pleasant smirk on her face, to keep him from investigating further. “We are not as young as we once were.”

“No.” There was a question in his eyes, but he wasn’t ready to ask it yet. “We definitely are not.” He was going to put his arm around her, but it was still too warm, even though night had fallen. He settled for taking her hand and then resting his head in the corner where the seat met the open window. Air ruffled his long brown hair. It wasn’t a cool breeze, even now, but it did dry some of the sweat off of his forehead.

There was so much the two of them still needed to discuss, but neither felt the inclination to break the peace and quiet, at least not yet. They let the rhythm of the train lull them to sleep.

Heyes opened his eyes when he heard the Kid’s tread coming down the rail car.

“Did you get something good to eat?” He glanced down at his wife, who appeared to be sleeping still. “Something better than cold soup?”

“Heck, yeah.” The Kid smiled widely. “They were wanting to use up the beef before we got to Phoenix, so they gave me a very generous cut, with a big pile of potatoes and green beans.”

“You’re making me hungry just thinking about it.”

“I’m certain there’d be something left.” He smiled down at Red. “I’ll sit here with her if you want to go back.”

“No, I’d just want another beer, or two, and it would be better if I’m clearheaded when we arrive.” He glanced down at his wife too, concern covering his face. “Especially with Red feeling under the weather.” He returned his gaze to his cousin, who had a fascinating look on his face, like he was trying not to communicate something, but knew it was hopeless to keep his cousin from reading what he was thinking.

“I’m sure it’s not that.” Heyes looked like he was more determined than convinced himself.

“Oh, it’s not possible?” Curry did his best to keep a mischievous glint from his eyes, but was not completely successful.

“Well.” Heyes huffed. “Most things are possible.” He shook his head decisively. “We had agreed not to try again.”

“You know, there’s trying and then there’s trying.” A full grin covered the Kid’s face.

“Yes, I know.” He shifted a bit, putting his arm around his wife, now that the breeze from the windows was cooler than a blast furnace. He looked down at her face to reassure himself that she was still asleep. He looked at his cousin and this time neither of them tried to stop the myriad of thoughts and emotions that passed between them with just a look.

“She didn’t mean for it to happen.” All humor was gone from the Kid’s face, to be replaced by honestly and quite a bit of melancholy.

“Of course, I know she didn’t mean for it to happen.” Heyes shifted slightly again, and glanced at her closed eyes, looking for any sign of tension, but not seeing any, “Still doesn’t mean she’s not responsible.”

“Honestly?” Curry’s face turned harder than it usually did for his cousin. “You really are blaming her? It was Thompson’s own stupidity.”

“Yeah, that’s what she’s been trying to convince me. But...” So many emotions drifted across his face. Anger. Fear. Frustration. Even love, but it was tempered.

“But what?” The Kid’s voice was low and determined. “She didn’t antagonize him. She let you go with your plan.”

“But if she had gone for her amnesty, years ago, when I first asked...” Again, he didn’t seem to want to continue, but seemed to need to.

The Kid waited, as always.

“I would still have a clean soul, at least about that.” He looked out into the dark rushing by the train, until his cousin’s voice called him back.

“Heyes, you may not have actually killed a man, until now, but you know you had the blood of more than one on your soul, just as I do.”

“How’s that?” Anger tinged Heyes’ voice, but not his eyes. They were bleak and held the answer he was hoping his partner would not provide.

“Men died because of our actions, our choices, not only because of my gun, but because of your brilliance.” The Kid thought about the answer for a while before he let it out. “And not just the obvious, like McCord.”

“I was hoping not to have to admit that to myself, before I left this life.” Heyes’ voice was not as strong as usual. “Figured one way or another they’d already be plenty to answer for once it was over.”

“So, you’re angry at her for exposing the darkness, not because she inadvertently added to it.”

“Maybe.”

Silence reigned between them for a while.

“Maybe it would have happened anyway, even with amnesty for her too.” The Kid paused, but then continued. “Hasn’t stopped all those wanting to get even with us, even all these years later.”

“No.” The admission from Heyes was quiet, but his voice was firm again. He sighed deeply, from the depths of his mottled soul and then just closed his eyes. Normally he would have put his hat over his face, but it was just too hot.

The Kid turned to watch the inky blackness outside of the train for a while. When he turned back it looked like Heyes’ exhaustion had caught up with him. He was breathing deeply and steadily. Curry then glanced down into the face of his very awake wife. They stared at each other for a moment, but then the Kid closed his eyes and settled his hat over them, regardless of the heat.

There was no more to say.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had not yet risen over the Superstition Mountains when the train pulled into Phoenix. As Heyes helped a still struggling Red from the train, Curry hurried to find someone to take them and their baggage to the Hotel Adams, before the heat of the day became a reality.

“When were you going to tell me?” Heyes whispered into his wife’s ear as they waited for the taxi the Kid hailed to pull up.

“Well, I was hoping not until after this trip.” She glanced up at him, the truth in her face. “But I never travelled well during this time.” She let him help her into the carriage and the driver shut the door on them. Now that her secret was known, she let herself rest against her husband, her head against his shoulder, but not too close, even in the early morning heat.

“You know I’ll have hell to pay when we get back to the ranch.” The Kid scowled at both as he sat across from them. “When Bessie finds out. I told her she couldn’t come because she was with child again.”

“We all, including Bessie, know that’s not the only reason.” Red had not opened her eyes as she declared this truth, but her husband returned his partner’s annoyed look with one of his own.

“Then she’ll pull out that time Tuhy let Kendrick kidnap them and point out that you and she did fine.”

“I think I went into premature labor at the end of all of that.” She did finally open her eyes then.

“And young Jed has turned out fine.” Curry crossed his arms and had a stubborn look on his face, until he saw how really tired Red looked. “But we all were a bit younger then.”

“Yes, we were.” Heyes’ tone of voice indicated that the discussion was over, for now, since they had pulled up in front of the hotel.

“When is the meeting with Governor Brodie?” She opened her eyes again, as her husband moved after his partner got out of the taxi.

“It had been planned for this afternoon, but we will have to see how you are doing.” He helped her up the stairs into the sumptuous lobby, as the Kid hurried ahead to the desk to get their rooms.

After signing them in the guest book, Curry turned back towards them with the keys and a bit of a trepidatious look. “It’s on the third floor. I thought we’d catch a better breeze on the sleeping porch up higher.”

“Well, then let’s find the stairs and get this over with.” Red sighed, but pulled herself erect, as there were many well-dressed men and women crossing the lobby of the hotel. The meeting rooms and lounges of the Hotel Adams were known to hold as many conferences important to the territory, as any of the official government buildings. She did not want to inadvertently prejudice her case by appearing weak to anyone from the governor’s office who might happen to be walking by.

“The clerk told me there is one of those new-fangled elevators, just a bit this way.” The Kid smiled down at her with a considerate look on his face. “I would have insisted on a room on a lower floor if not.”

She smiled gratefully back at her cousin, putting her hand on his arm, in affection, and some real need for support.

“Oh, praise the Lord.” Red smiled when she spied the luxurious bathroom as they entered their suite. Indoor plumbing had become the norm in most new, plush hotels these days, even in the West, but it wasn’t always guaranteed.

“And all electric lights and fans.” The bell boy smiled widely, hoping that their mood would improve with all the wonderful amenities he pointed out. It would increase the chance of a good tip for him, which had been seriously in doubt, with the tired and woeful faces they sported as they walked down the third floor hall. He turned the switch on the ceiling fan, which helped with the stuffiness of the room but really only pushed around the hot air. He then opened the doors to the sleeping porch. “There is even a fan for out here.” He placed their bags conveniently by the armoire. “Would you like me to unpack?” His big smile was still plastered on his face.

“No, we probably can handle that.” Heyes returned a pleasant smile of his own, after looking at the exhaustion on his wife’s face. The smile on the bell boy’s face started to fade a bit, until the Kid handed him a generous tip. 

“Thanks, sirs, ma’am. Hope you have a pleasant stay with us.” He tipped his cap as he headed for the door, but then paused. “Just to let you know, the water here is not the coolest this time of year. Probably don’t want to turn on the hot tap at all.” He smiled a bit sheepishly, but then politely left.

“As long as it is wet, I’m taking a bath before we go meet the governor.” Red peeled off her suit jacket as she headed for the bathroom.

Heyes followed her example, walking towards the open doors, hoping for but not finding any cooler air. 

“Wouldn’t one of those cool air machines come in handy right about now?” The Kid not only removed his jacket, but his vest and tie also, undoing the top buttons on his shirt, which was far from the crisply starched state it was in when he first put it on. He flopped in a chair, putting his face up to take advantage of the moving air from the ceiling fan.

“Mr. Carrier says someday they’ll have them in hotels and maybe even homes, as well as manufacturing plants.” Heyes looked wistfully at the now closed bathroom door.

“Don’t even think of joining her.” His partner gave him an evil glare. “And she better be quick, since I think we could all do with a sprucing up before we meet with the governor.” He wiped his curls off his face with a handkerchief as he got up to pour two glasses of iced water. He handed one to his grateful cousin. They both took a deep drink before moving to settle on the porch. There was a bit more air moving, but it was still not cool. “Maybe we can even get something to eat beforehand.” The Kid had a skeptical look on his face. “But we’re meeting downstairs? Not at that fancy new Capitol we saw on the way here?”

“The governor’s office thought it might be best to have some initial discussions before we step foot in any place official. Besides I’ve heard that all decisions of any import for the territory happen here, not at the capitol.”

“That’s the way of politics, ain’t it?” The Kid shook his head. “All back door deals.”

“I’m hoping that will help our chances of convincing him that this is the right course of action, especially after all these years.” He took another deep drink of the water, before he got up to ring the call bell. “Maybe we should check on that breakfast while we are waiting. I’m hungry too.”

Two hours later, they were all refreshed, fed, and definitely feeling more like taking on yet another governor, even if Red still looked a bit peaked. 

“It might actually help convince the governor that you are a quiet, respectable woman, if you are a bit pale.” Heyes’ mind was always in motion and his pacing the room reflected that.

“Hannibal, please sit down or you are going to make me dizzy and queasy again. Respectably pale is one thing. Puce green is another.” She closed her eyes as she rested on a comfortable settee in the room.

“And you’re making me nervous.” The Kid glared at his partner, who lighted on a chair for a brief moment but was then up pacing again.

“As I’ve said before, Kid, if you’re not nervous, it makes me nervous.” He continued to pace.

“We are all nervous, Hannibal.” She sighed. “Why don’t you go over your plan again, so it will go smoothly?”

“It ain’t like we’ve not heard it before, Red.” Curry looked unhappy.

“But going over it again will calm Hannibal and thus the rest of us too.” She reached out as he came near and pulled him down to sit beside her.

“It isn’t hard.” He looked from one of them to the other, as they nodded. “We just convince the governor that you’ve put the life far behind you and the territory of Arizona would be best to do so also.” He took her hand and looked down at her. “And it won’t hurt to mention the science academies you and Alva Belmont have been establishing around the country.”

“Hint that most of my ill-gotten gains have already made their way to charity?” A wry smile covered her face.

“And it never hurts to mention that you have illustrious friends who are important enough that a territorial governor might think twice about annoying them.”

“It sounds so simple when you explain it, Heyes. Why didn’t we do this years ago?” The Kid looked innocently at his partner, and neither he nor his wife were quite certain if Jedediah Curry was serious or not, until a smile escaped.

“Maybe because after talking about this for years until I’m blue in the face, I had almost given up.” He crossed his arms, not quite looking at his wife.

“I’ve always heard that the territorial prison in Yuma is one of the worst in the country. I never wanted to take the chance of ending up there. The children need a mother.”

“Didn’t Governor Brodie just pardon the woman who robbed that stagecoach, since the prison really isn’t fit for women?” The Kid looked concerned.

“I’ve heard it’s not really fit for men either.”

“I think it might have been for another reason.” Heyes smiled. “Also having to do with motherhood. I’d heard that she might have been pregnant.”

“How the heck did that happen?” Curry looked a bit confused.

“Well, Kid, I didn’t think after all these years and after all the children you and Bessie have produced, you needed that explained again.” A huge smile covered Heyes’ face.

“Can’t say you did a good job the first time.” His partner glared back at him.

“You explained the birds and the bees to Jedediah?” Red looked very interested in this story from long ago.

“If you can call that an explanation.” The Kid finally let a smile crawl across his face, while he shook his head.

“Well, he asked, when he was about fourteen and I was sixteen.” Heyes cleared his throat. “I had to give him an answer.”

“If I had known that all your experience was just so much talk, and you still didn’t know any more than I did, regardless of what you tried to convince me that was true, my first, uh, experience would have gone much smoother, if I had just followed my instincts.”

“What on earth did you tell him?” She looked like she was almost going to laugh.

“That’s not the point here.” Heyes glared at his cousin.

“Well, you’ve still not explained how a woman in prison could get pregnant.” The Kid folded his arms.

“Use your imagination.” Heyes’ face was looking like a gathering storm.

“Guards?” Curry finally gave into his partner.

“Or she came in pregnant.” Red looked like she was musing.

Heyes just nodded, but continued. “That’s still not the point here.” He looked down lovingly at his wife. “He may be more lenient towards women and that should make our efforts easier.”

“Let’s hope you are right, my love.” She intertwined her fingers with his.

“Ain’t it about time to head out for this confab?” Curry stood and went to grab his jacket.

Heyes also stood, helping Red off the settee. He then straightened his shoulders, as he pulled at his shirt collar and vest. He captured the gaze first of Red and then Kid Curry.

“Once more into the breach, dear friends.”

The Kid shook his head and Red simply smiled. In spite of all the earlier dissension, they left the room united in their cause.

The lobby of the Hotel Adams was definitely one of the most luxurious salons in all of Phoenix. Plush chairs were scattered about, with occasional tables made of dark mahogany. Unobtrusive servers glided throughout, providing required drinks and other items as needed, and then disappearing when not. It was flanked by several meeting rooms, which appeared to be just as well appointed, for conversations that needed more privacy.

“Mr. Curry? Mr. and Mrs. Heyes?” A rather dapper young man in a gray pin-striped suit, with a burgundy tapestry vest, slicked back hair, and gold rimmed spectacles, approached them as they were still getting their bearing in the room.

The Kid almost let a look cross his face that showed, even now years after their amnesty, it still bothered him to be so openly addressed by his actual family name. There had been so many years where they had to constantly worry that whoever would approach them and address them as Curry and Heyes had to either be a lawman or bounty hunter after the twenty thousand dollar reward, or someone wanting to call him out on yet another dusty Western street, trying to make his name as well known as the Kid’s. There were still lawmen they had to be wary of, regardless of the fact that they were no longer wanted, and there were still increasingly younger men who for some reason thought they still needed to prove themselves against Kid Curry.

Red was still pale and trying to catch up, but Heyes of course had a ready smile and held his hand out to greet the man. “Yes, of course, and you are?” The smile didn’t leave his face, but his eyes echoed the wariness always in his mind.

“Chance Pemberton, secretary to Governor Brodie.” They young man seemed to have a genuine smile on his face. He motioned towards one of the private conference rooms. “If you are ready, the governor is waiting.” He paused, giving them a moment to process that statement.

“Please lead the way.” Heyes nodded and took Red’s arm, in a seeming gesture of politeness, but also to steady her and keep her from hightailing it out of the hotel. The ambivalence showing on her face made him think it was a good idea, even if it was just a passing thought in her mind. They followed the young secretary as he made his way across the lobby, nodding at a couple of gentlemen, greeting a few others with a polite “Good morning.” It was obvious that he knew many of the people in the room and many of them knew him. Heyes began to wonder how many of them might know who the three of them were and how many were legislators and how many might be lawmen. Red just took a deep breath to settle herself. The Kid as always covered their backs.

Pemberton led them into a room that in spite of the outside blinds being almost closed was awash in the already warm Arizona sun. A tall distinguished looking man unfolded himself from one of the slatted chairs scattered around a table that was closer to the open windows than to the door. Heyes heard that the current governor of Arizona had ridden with the Rough Riders in the Spanish American war. It was his friendship with Theodore Roosevelt that led to his appointment.

“Governor Brodie, I presume?” Heyes held his hand out and it was firmly grasped, a smile making its way across the other man’s face.

“Hannibal Heyes, I assume.”

“Yes, sir.” He turned towards the Kid first. “May I introduce my cousin, Jedediah Curry?” The Kid briefly but solidly returned the handshake, before they all turned towards Red.

“And it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my wife, Alexandra Stanton Heyes.”

“Well, Mrs. Heyes, I know you were raised in a much more settled area than where we are here in Arizona, but I can’t say that your very genteel appearance does not still surprise me, given why we are here.” He did not look her up and down, as a cowboy would give a look to a saloon girl, but he still noticed she was not in the most robust of health. “When I met with Mrs. Hart at the Yuma Territorial Prison, well, she was not attired quite so fashionably, nor had quite such a demure nature. How on earth did you lead a gang of outlaws?”

Both Heyes and Curry avoided the gaze of the governor, as memories of Red crossed their minds, in the days where she sported brilliant spiked red gold hair and many loose layers of dusty shirts and jackets. She was never one to out swear the men in her gang, even her brother, but there had been a similar sense of menace about her that still clung to the boys.

“By intelligence more than brutality.” Red smiled up at the governor, answering before her husband and his partner could, knowing they very well remembered the days where she didn’t hesitate to pull a gun on any of her gang, to insure their obedience. Being able to successfully pull lucrative jobs had not hurt her ability to attract and keep gang members.

“I’m sorry, but I have a busy schedule today, as usual, so we probably should get the discussions under way.” He held out a chair for Red and she simply, graciously sat down and did not object to his deference. The boys held off until the governor reseated himself across the table, but then flanked Red in the support that they assumed she would soon need.

“Would any of your like one of these glasses of tea that’s been iced?” Brodie picked up his half-drunk glass, clinking with ice, holding it out for Pemberton to refill. “It is a different way to drink it, but it is very refreshing in this heat.”

“That does sound good.” The Kid smiled, but remained wary, watching everything.

The governor’s secretary brought three cooled glasses, but then retreated from the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

“I’ve had this delightful beverage before.” Red took a cooling sip. “In the old southern states, when visiting there with friends.”

“Do you have ties to the South?” Brodie looked a bit displeased. “You did grow up in Cincinnati.”

“You seem well informed.” Heyes’ face became guarded.

“And you are not?” Brodie countered.

“Yes, I am. It’s not wise to enter a confrontation unarmed.”

“I am hoping this is not a battle.” The governor took another sip of his iced drink.

“My family fought for the North. My aunt lost her betrothed at Chancellorsville.” Red took a deep drink of the tea. “I do not see how this pertains to what we came to discuss.”

“I’m certain Governor Brodie has a reason to ask.” Heyes tried to give his wife a warning look, but she blatantly ignored it.

“But William Bennett James is a good friend of yours.” The governor looked at each of them. “Actually, of your entire family.”

“And what does Billy have to do with our meeting?” Red did not keep quiet, paying no attention to a glare from her husband.

“I believe he spent some time in the West.” The governor paused. “Before settling down and marrying.”

“Yes, that is where he met his wife.” Heyes tried to steer the conversation back to where he planned it to be. Before he could continue though the governor did.

“And where he met a pair of outlaw brothers that shaped the outcome of the rest of his life.”

“I don’t think he would have had to come West to meet the James Younger gang.” Heyes squeezed Red’s hand so hard she winced and attracted the attention of the governor, who simply smiled.

“I meant the Johansen Brothers’ gang.” Brodie became serious.

“Why do you think Billy was part of the gang?” Red was not disputing other members of the gang, like her.

“There was a Bobby Robertson, also known as Billy Williamson, who was a member.” The governor didn’t let go of Red’s gaze.

“I didn’t think the members of the Johansen gang were ever really known.” The Kid’s comment made Brodie pause, but not for long.

“Back when they were active, that was true. The person running the gang seemed to switch up those involved enough to confuse most of the law back then.” He continued to hold Red’s gaze. “But enough has come to light in the intervening years, that we have a pretty good idea of who were the main players. That included a young blond named Billy or Bobby who bears a close resemblance to the descriptions we’ve received from the other members still alive.”

“Why would the other members have offered that information?” Heyes finally got the governor’s gaze off of Red, if only for a moment.

“To get out of prison.”

“Oh.” Heyes thought for a moment. “That still doesn’t really tie William Bennett James to Bobby Robertson.”

“A man named Silas Peeler did, when we showed him a picture of Mr. James.”

Even Heyes didn’t have much to say in answer to that statement.

“Mr. James isn’t here.” Red recaptured the governor’s attention. “Only I am.”

“I was assuming you’d appreciate amnesty for your brother Charles, as well as Mr. James.” The governor took a long drink of his tea before he continued. “You three are the only ones involved in that massive spree that have yet to be prosecuted.”

Red broke his gaze and stared out the louvered windows for a moment, but then continued. “But I’m the only one who took the chance to come here and make right with the law.” Her voice lowered and took on a different tone. The outlaw leader was back, after many years of being suppressed.

“So, you admit to being Slim Johansen?” The governor’s eyes glittered, as if he was receiving a gift.

Heyes reached out to get his wife’s attention, but after meeting his eyes, she just shook her head and again faced the governor of the territory of Arizona.

“Yes.”

Brodie did not call in a cadre of marshals, but simply nodded, pleased by the admission. “Well, then. Miss Johansen? Red Johnson?”

“I think you may simply call me by my name, Alex Heyes.”

“Very well, Mrs. Heyes.” The governor nodded. “I do have one question before we get started though.” 

“Yes?” Heyes could not stay out of the conversation. Brodie gave him a sympathetic look, but then turned back to Red.

“Why did you wait so long to seek amnesty?” He looked back towards the boys. “The governor of Wyoming gave Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry amnesty years ago, before you even married, but after your outlaw life was over, if I have been informed correctly.”

“Our crimes were still fresh then with many influential men in both the West, as well as the East.” Red’s gaze was steady.

“But it’s been many years since.” The governor looked bewildered. “And many of those men are no longer powerful, or even alive.”

“Sometimes it’s best to let sleeping dogs lie.” The Kid was often wise and the governor was beginning to see that.

“But now?” Brodie started with a look at Red, but as she herself turned towards her husband, the governor looked first at Heyes, then at Curry.

“We found that there are still some folks out there that are very interested in, well, all of us if the truth be told.”

“Even with your amnesties?” The governor seemed surprised, but then a look came over his face that said he wasn’t really after all.

Heyes started to reply, but then gave his wife a look.

“My husband probably would tell you that once they decide to come after me, it’s often just as easy to find compatriots that are even now looking to settle a score with not just the Johansen Brothers, but also with the Devil’s Hole Gang.” Red captured Heyes’ gaze. He looked a little embarrassed, but then a determined look came over his face.

“Then why are you here now?” Brodie continued with his probing.

“Why?” Red looked frustrated. “Are you not willing to discuss the possibility, even after all the correspondence?” She looked towards her husband, anger starting to suffuse her face.

“Now, Red.” Heyes faltered, suddenly realizing what he actually said, but then preserved on. “He did not say that.”

“No, I did not.” Governor Brodie paused thoughtfully. “But you while you obviously do not deny who you are, I did want to understand your motive in seeking to clear your name, after all these years of quiet. You do have some rather influential advocates.”

“Some times it’s not been so quiet.” Jedediah Curry looked weary of it all.

“Well, after pardoning one woman, who admittedly wasn’t very contrite until she spent some time in the prison at Yuma.” Brodie shook his head. “I’m not about to send you there. With your apparent delicate nature, I’d bet you wouldn’t last a month.”

“If it wouldn’t be so detrimental to my dear wife.” Heyes gave Red measuring look. “I’d take that bet.”

“So would I.” The Kid had a fierce smile on his face.

As Red returned a piercing gaze, the governor once more took measure of the woman before him. On one hand she seemed to have the obstinacy to be an outlaw leader, but her obvious frailness was in sharp contrast to that determination.

“Have you been ill, Mrs. Heyes?” The governor tried to get a better understanding of the woman before him. “Has the travel not agreed with you?”

“No.” She sighed and shook her head, while her husband looked down with the hint of a smirk on his face. “I’ve not really been ill, but yes, the travel bothers me, well, at times like this.” She looked like she wanted to say more, but her husband took her hand and drew her gaze.

“Please don’t tell me.” The governor faltered as an understanding suddenly made its way across his face. “I just got one woman in that condition out of Yuma.” He ran his hand over his face. “I just want to know that you are penitent for the crimes you did commit.”

There was a rather conspicuous pause, as Red thought long and hard about her reply. Heyes decided it would be best to answer before she did and beat her to it.

“My wife has led an exemplary life during the years of our marriage. She is a wonderful wife and mother.” He paused to confirm her new pregnancy without saying more. “She has tirelessly spent much time, and much money, for the betterment of society, with her work with Mrs. Belmont on their academies for girls.”

“You really do have a silver tongue, don’t you, Mr. Heyes?” A genuine smile crossed Brodie’s face as he looked first at Heyes and then settled on Red. “I don’t need a sales pitch, but I did want to know that you are a woman worthy of this consideration.”

“I do believe I am.” Red returned his scrutiny with as much confidence as she could summon.

“And Mr. James?” The governor paused. “And your brother?”

“Billy is one of the best men I know, present company notwithstanding.” She smiled softly. “He married a wonderful woman, and with his family back East, runs both their ranch in Wyoming and their horse farm in Kentucky. He is a respected businessman.” She paused, but then continued. “My brother, Charles is also married and has been a responsible public servant for all these years.”

Alexander Brodie was nodding throughout Red’s exposition, but did not immediately reply, pondering his answer. “Wouldn’t it have been easier just to kill Wheeler, than go through all those robberies?”

Red pulled herself up, not looking at her husband or his partner, but very confidently replied. “I don’t believe in killing.” Heyes’ head snapped up to look at her, and the Kid slowly sighed, but she continued to focus on the governor.

Silence flooded the room. Brodie understood that more was being conveyed than what she actually said. He let the stillness permeate them for a moment, before he reached for a case that had been sitting on a side table. He unwound the leather thongs that held it together and started to pull out some very official looking documents.

“Pemberton?” He barely raised his voice, but his secretary must have been close. He came in with an inkwell and pen. Brodie laid out three stiff pieces of parchment, and reaching for the ink, started signing.

“You know, even now, even here, there are important people who will not agree with what I am doing.” He handed a document to Pemberton to sand.

“You aren’t worried about being replaced as territorial governor, because of it?” They were all curious as to the answer, but it was Curry who asked.

“No.” Brodie closed the inkwell as he completed the last document. He smiled widely as all politicians do. “You do have some rather powerful acquaintances, some of whom I depend on for my position here. Besides, I’ll soon be dealing with much more pressing issues that are more directly important to the territory. That will keep them more than occupied enough, not to bother about some former outlaws who don’t even live here.”

“We used to visit in the winters, when we were trying for our amnesty.” Heyes finally captured the gaze of his wife again and smiled faintly. 

“Did you meet here?” Brodie asked, still occupied with finishing up the paperwork with his secretary, not really listening.

“No.” Red tentatively smiled back at Hannibal Heyes, and then at his partner, who used to be known as Kid Curry. “We met west of here.”

Pemberton finished drying the copies that were to go with Red. He started to close them in a separate document holder, but Heyes stopped him.

“It would be mighty nice to see them before you put them away.” He smiled widely, but his eyes remained cold. He looked towards his wife who did not seem as excited or even satisfied as he was.

Heyes had his hand out, but the secretary hesitated and looked towards his employer.

“Maybe Red should see them first, Heyes.” The Kid cleared his throat, exchanging a glance with his partner.

“Yes, I’ll hand them to her.” 

The governor paused for a moment, taking a good look at the tableau of the three former outlaws. Heyes’ eyes were bright and hard, clearly showing his overanxious mood, Curry just shook his head and met the eyes of his partner’s wife, which confirmed her budding anger.

“Alexandra Violet Stanton Heyes.” Brodie stood almost formally at attention, and held out his hand to Red, inviting her to stand as well. She did, her back ramrod straight, and her eyes fixed on the man before her, ignoring her husband beside her.

“I am very pleased to grant you the amnesty you so fully deserve.” He smiled fondly. “You have obviously changed your life around, and learned how to make positive contributions to society, even with your tragic family history.” He held out his hand to shake hers.

Red hesitated for a moment, memories crossing her face, but then she firmly returned the governor’s grip. “Thank you, sir.” So much more could have been said, but she resisted the inclination.

“I will give you the documents for amnesty for your brother and your friend, William.” His gaze looked down for a moment, but then met Red’s again. “We just need this part of our territory’s history behind us, so we can look to the future.”

“That sounds like a grand plan, sir.” Curry smiled at Red, as he couldn’t resist peering over her shoulder at the documents placed in a row on the table.

She hesitantly touched the one that bore her name as it was now, as well as the aliases by which she had been known, in another life.

Heyes came to stand by her, not touching. He leaned down to verify the names on the papers. 

“Charles middle name is Smith?” He looked wonderingly at his wife.

“Mama was related to Maggie’s father and Alva’s family too.” She smiled softly at him and she took his hand in hers.

“We want to thank you, sir, for your outstanding willingness to resolve this situation.” A wry smile crossed Heyes’ face. “It seemed so much easier than our long journey to amnesty.”

“Politics is a curious creature.” Brodie shook his head. “Sometimes it is expedient to act, sometimes it is impossible.” He reached out to shake each of the boys’ hands and then turned to his secretary. “Is my next appointment waiting?”

“Yes, sir. Directly outside.” Pemberton now was able to store the amnesty documents in their carrier, with no further objections, moving quickly. He handed them to Red.

They all shook hands again, as Red and the boys moved towards the door, which the secretary was quick to open.

Just as her husband was going to usher Red through, Governor Brodie’s next guest boldly walked through. His sudden appearance silenced even Heyes.

“Mr. President.” Brodie stood tall, as he greeted Theodore Roosevelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Brodie was one of the territorial governors in Arizona.
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_Oswald_Brodie
> 
> The Hotel Adams was a premiere hotel in Phoenix around the turn of the twentieth century.
> 
> https://www.azcentral.com/story/travel/arizona/2016/05/19/arizona-history-then-now-phoenix-hotel-adams/84585962/


	3. Chapter 3

“So is it all accomplished?” The President looked at the folder in Red’s possession and took her free hand. “Mrs. Heyes, it is so nice to see you here. We’ve not met since the Christmas ball at Senator Warren’s.”

“It is lovely to see you too, sir.” Her smile faltered, but she pulled herself up to her full height. “We apologize if we’ve delayed your meeting with the governor. I’m certain it is more important than our dealings.”

“Well, yes, I do have some important matters to discuss with Brodie here, but it was very convenient that I am out here to make certain he took care of this properly.” He indicated the folder. “You’re all settled now? No more worries about dodging marshals or bounty hunters?”

“No, sir.” She paused and Heyes touched her elbow to indicate that they might want to start out the door again. However, she continued. “I didn’t know you were personally aware of my predicament.”

“I’ve been contacted by both those for and those against what occurred today, including Frank Warren, among others.” He glanced beyond her towards her husband, but then met her gaze again. “I thought like you, after all these years, it would have been best to let it be, but after the recent events in Wyoming came to my knowledge, well.” He took a deep breath and continued. “It needed to be at an end.” A smile returned to his face. “And it allowed me the pleasure of seeing you again, as well as your husband and cousin. Gentlemen.” He shook Curry’s hand and then Heyes’, just enough longer that it was noticeable. “But if you forgive me, I do need to talk to Brodie about other matters. Perhaps we can meet up later. Maybe for dinner?”

“Of course, sir.” Heyes did now firmly take Red’s arm and they left the room, followed by the Kid. “Governor, it was a pleasure to complete this business with you.”

“No offense, but I am hoping we do not meet again soon.” Brodie shook his head. “Even now, any governor who is thinking would not want you all in his territory or state.”

“DeForest Richards has been very accommodating up in Wyoming.” Heyes paused, but still tried his best to intervene between his wife and the president.

“The winters are nice down here.” The Kid smiled. “Much better than up north.”

“True.” Brodie smiled. “You were known to be here during your quest for amnesty.” As he paused for a better answer, Roosevelt interjected.

“Just stay down in Tucson or up north in the forests and he’ll never know you’re here.” The president smiled briefly and then took the governor’s elbow to lead him back to the table. Heyes took advantage of this dismissal to finally get Red out of the room. Pemberton smiled, closing the door quietly but firmly behind them.

“You contacted the president?” They were halfway across the lobby. Red’s voice was tight. Heyes’ hand on her elbow might have been tighter. She glared at him but did not stop them from continuing to walk across the lobby towards the elevators. They were almost in front of the elaborate metal grates on the elevator doors, when a man came dashing across the lobby and stopped them.

“Pardon me!” The young man was well-dressed, with slicked back blond hair. He had rushed up, and was a bit out of breath, as he was carrying heavy camera equipment. He stopped abruptly in front of them, introducing himself. “Excuse me for interrupting you, but my name is Emery Kolb.” He held out his one free hand towards the boys.

“The photographer?” A look of surprise covered Heyes’ face.

“Yes.” The young man looked pleased at being recognized.

“Your pictures of the Grand Canyon are impressive.” His statement made the young man smile wider. “I’d hoped to meet you and your brother, if we’d managed to get up to the Canyon during this trip.” He looked over at his wife and his smile faded. “I wasn’t certain that would happen.” Red glared at him, but then he continued, shaking Kolb’s hand.

“I’m Mr. Joshua Smith and this here is my partner, Thaddeus Jones.” His smile faded as he glanced over at Red. “And my wife, Eliza.”

Kolb faltered for a moment, but then his wide smile returned to his face. He lowered his voice as he came a bit closer. “You do know those aliases are almost as well-known as, well, your actual names?”

“You know who we are?” The Kid tensed.

“What can we do for you Mr. Kolb?” Heyes paused for a moment, but then collected himself, turning towards Red. “My wife is not feeling well and we were hoping to return to our rooms.”

“Please, if you can give me just a couple of minutes. I have the rest of my photographic equipment all set up nearby.” He motioned to a room not far from the elevators. “The President asked me to come to Phoenix, especially to take your pictures.”

“The President?” The Kid’s eyes grew cold. They still had a natural aversion to having their pictures taken.

“He thought it would be a good idea to commemorate the occasion.” Kolb shifted a heavy bag on his shoulder. “And the governor wanted one for the paper, for the announcement.”

“Oh, no.” Red turned towards her husband, who was still holding her by the elbow. “I agreed to come here because it was the right thing to do.” She glared at him and lowered her voice. “And it would finally shut you up.” She looked back at Mr. Kolb. “I never agreed to pictures in the paper.” She started to turn back towards the room where Governor Brodie was consulting with the President of the United States, but her husband retained his hold on her and kept her from advancing in that direction.

“Red, I don’t imagine they want to be interrupted at this point.” Heyes tried to convey more information with his look, but his wife was purposely ignoring him.

“I didn’t imagine I would be splashed all over the news like a common trollop!” Her voice started to raise, but she did not seem to care.

“You keep making a scene and we won’t need Mr. Kolb’s pictures to accomplish that.” Heyes’ voice was low and sharp and had a frustrated tone to it. “Why don’t we all go into this convenient room and discuss this matter in private?”

“Sounds like the best thing I’ve heard today.” The Kid gestured and waited until the Heyeses started to follow the photographer, before he brought up the rear. He took a look around and noticed a couple of people trying their best to ignore the scene, while obviously listening intently. He shook his head slightly, but there had not been any specific enough comments made that would definitely let anyone know who they were, unless of course other people were aware of why Brodie was here. Roosevelt’s entrance would not have been invisible. 

Kolb deposited his equipment in the corner of the room, but then turned and paused. “I have a few more pieces of equipment to fetch. Perhaps that will give Mrs. Heyes time to rest and for you to discuss whether you’ll agree to the pictures.”

“It isn’t that we wouldn’t be flattered to become some of your subjects.” Heyes glared at his wife to silence her, even if only temporarily. “I’ve heard that the portraits you produce, almost rival those of the Grand Canyon itself.”

“You are being too kind.” Kolb paused. “I was told that you were very personable men, despite your former profession, but I wasn’t certain if I should believe it.”

“Yes, they are regular saints.” Red’s face was pinched with frustration and flushed with anger.

Curry sighed, firmly closed the door, after they were all in the room, and leaned against it, watching to see who would talk or explode first.

“My apologies, Mrs. Heyes.” Kolb took the initiative, even as Heyes has started to talk. Red disengaged herself from her husband, folding her arms tightly across her chest and starting to fume. “I thought the governor would have apprised you of his plans, or the president had surely let you know if his request.”

“No, not at all.” Her face was pinched with frustration and flushed with anger.

“It will be news, Red.” Heyes had not moved far from his wife. He did not look any more comfortable with the situation than she did. “And still big news.”

“I know that, but does my face need to be plastered across the country?” She shook her head and started pacing. “I was trying to avoid this type of notoriety. What will it do to my work with Alva? What about the children?”

“They do alright having former outlaws for fathers.” The Kid hadn’t moved from the doorway, but folded his arms and relaxed a bit.

“But for a mother?” She stopped in front of her husband and then looked towards Curry. “What will Bessie’s parents say?”

“I think they might already know.” The Kid hesitated, not wanting to say more. He looked over to his partner, who nodded and took a deep breath.

“I worked through Senator Warren to contact President Roosevelt.” 

Heyes waited for the inevitable outburst from his wife. At first Red looked ready to explode, until she caught a look from her cousin. He smiled wanly at her and nodded towards the photographer. Emery Kolb was still quietly fiddling with his camera equipment and looking like he wished to become invisible. She captured his gaze and smiled weakly.

“I am certain you do not wish to hear us airing our dirty laundry.” She squared her shoulders and forced a stronger smile on her face. “We might as well get this done and over with. I do not imagine the President will take no for an answer.”

“No, Mrs. Heyes, I do not imagine so.” Kolb paused but then a genuinely friendly smile covered his face. “President Roosevelt actually thought that presenting a photo of you, along with the story of your amnesty, would help sway public opinion your way. You are a very elegant and beautiful woman, not what most people would imagine when they hear you had run an outlaw gang.”

“Well, then, let’s get a good picture taken, so I can go up and rest.” She daintily dabbed her face with a lace kerchief, her paleness becoming more evident as the flush of anger left her.

“Are you ill from the travel?” Kolb asked solicitously. “Or just the heat? I find it tiring myself, when I have to come down to the valley in which Phoenix resides. If you need a few minutes to rest, by all means please do so. I should have time to get the needed pictures and still make my train back to Williams.”

“You aren’t from Phoenix?” An inquisitive look covered her face.

“No, my love, Mr. Kolb is one of the brothers known for their wonderful pictures of the Grand Canyon.” Heyes looked a bit smug, having recognized the name earlier.

“I know I’m not as slender as I was in my youth, but I know my beauty doesn’t rival such a natural wonder.”

“I believe Mr. Kolb also takes photographic portraits, both in his studio in Williams and by the canyon.”

“Yes, ma’am. Please take no offense.” Kolb looked like he was worried one of them would pull a gun on him, as they were probably all well aware there were at least three guns in the room. Then he straightened himself up, squaring his shoulders, a pleased look covering his face. “The President asked me to come take these pictures specially, since he wanted the best possible photo of you to be used.”

“I have always found him to be very gracious.” Red finally returned his genuine smile. “Perhaps just a glass of iced water could refresh me enough.”

“I’ll make that happen.” The Kid slipped out of the door, closing it behind him. Before Red had a chance to do more than sit for a minute, he was back with a waiter who had a tray of several cool drinks, water, tea, and lagers among them.

“Oh, bless you, Jedediah.” She took a misty glass of iced tea and held it for a moment to her cheek, before taking a deep drink, and leaning her head against the back of the chair.

The Kid made certain everyone had a drink to cool themselves down, in more way than one. Heyes sat beside his wife, but for once did not say a word. He just enjoyed the cool freshness of the beer, knowing it would relax him.

Kolb took a few deep sips of his water, studying Red. “Excuse me, but you have such exquisite planes on your face. However you’ve managed to keep such porcelain skin, even in this sun and heat, I can’t imagine.” 

“We’ve been up in the high country in Wyoming and Colorado,” Heyes said softly, trying not to disturb the peace.

“May I prepare my equipment?” His smile translated to his eyes this time. “Then you can go to rest in your room.” Another question crossed his face, but he let it continue to roll off, as he waited for Red’s answer.

“Yes, certainly. Let’s get this done and over.” She smiled back but her eyes were still tired. “Then none of us will be in trouble with the President. I for one don’t want to have to go through this again.”

“Me neither.” The Kid was sitting towards the side. He finished one beer and was starting on another.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a mirror?” Red looked like she wanted to run her hands through her still russet tresses, but refrained.

“Yes, of course. It comes in handy doing portraits.” He passed her a rather large hand mirror. She dabbed a bit at her brow and set a couple of strands of hair that worked their way loose back where they belonged.

“You look beautiful, as always.” Heyes’ eyes glittered with enduring love and a bit of an apology.

Emery Kolb pulled down a very subdued and plain backdrop for her official photo. She allowed herself a wisp of a smile.

“Perfect.” The photographer seemed very pleased it had finally gone as smoothly as it did. “Would you like some other pictures to be taken?” He saw the hesitation in the eyes of all three. “These would be just for your personal use. I could even include the plates, if that would make you feel more comfortable. I would just like to take a few of the group of you, if possible. You are all so photogenic and I would like to see what I can accomplish.”

“We’ve never had a photograph taken of the two of us.” Red captured the gaze of her husband, who was still hesitant. “If I have to be splashed across the country, perhaps we can chance one of us for the children to have someday when we are gone.” 

“Might be sooner rather than later, if there are photos.” Heyes did not look happy.

“Oh, come on.” Red laughed freely. “Mr. Kolb promised these will not be distributed. That they would be ours alone.” She turned towards the photographer with a sweet smile. “Didn’t you?”

“Of course!” Emery Kolb looked like he was a bit offended. “I’ve taken portraits of many famous people who have visited the canyon and they have all had my discretion.” He smiled back. “It’s exactly expressions like the one currently on your face that I would love to capture.” He cleared his throat and glanced also at the boys. “The way you look at each other when you think no one else is watching.”

Heyes flushed a bit, but the Kid just started to look annoyed. “Like Red said, let’s get this over with, so I can go have a real drink and maybe even take off this tie.” He pulled at his collar.

“Bessie mentioned that she’d love to have a picture of you, but you put her off every time she asks.”

A soft look crossed Curry’s face, as thoughts of his wife surfaced, but then it became hard again. “She might be sorry she ever asked.”

“I very much doubt it.” Red relaxed, while the boys became agitated. She turned towards Kolb. “Would you have a less severe background for the family pictures?”

“Of course, Mrs. Heyes!” He started unrolling a few selections, including a wondrous painting of the Grand Canyon. “May I suggest this parlor scene for you and Mr. Heyes and perhaps the canyon for you all?”

“Bessie won’t like a picture of just the three of us.” The Kid’s voice sounded definite on that.

“One won’t bother her, if we get a nice one of just you, and maybe one with Hannibal too.” Red turned to pull a lock off of Heyes’ face and her own visage softened. “Please. I think we need to do this. It’s time to stop hiding from the world.”

He looked deep into her eyes, and then the Kid’s, and finally simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emery and Ellsworth Kolb were well known for the photographs they took of the Grand Canyon. Their studio still stands on the edge.
> 
> https://www.nps.gov/grca/learn/historyculture/kolbconflict.htm


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that afternoon that they received the invitation from the governor’s secretary to the dinner that was being held for the President. Several officials in the territorial government and their wives were being invited, as well as the President’s eldest daughter, Alice Lee Roosevelt, who had accompanied him on this trip.

“Are you feeling up to this?” Heyes looked with concern at his wife who had been resting most of the afternoon, after having a cold luncheon brought to their rooms. She was now a bit flushed from the late afternoon heat, but no longer puce.

“I should be able to make it through most of the dinner.” Red remained reclining on the bed, her eyes still closed with a fan blowing iced air on her. “I’m certain they will have cooling fans there too. I don’t know how I handled my earlier pregnancies without them.”

“You weren’t in Arizona in the summer.” Heyes took a deep drink of his tea while the ice was still fresh. Even he had switched to the drink, after getting a bit too relaxed from all the cool lagers. They had been expecting the invitation and needed clear heads to get through the evening.

“I really doubt if my lilac linen dress is enough for the President, but it will have to do.” She finally opened her eyes and looked towards her husband. “The staff said they could get it refreshed in time for me to dress?”

“They promised me.” The Kid smiled at his cousin, and taking a drink of iced water, his eyes sparkled. “Just had to sweet talk the young lady who had come up from the laundry and promise them a big tip.” He put his head back to catch some of the cooling breezes from the fan, drying the curls on his forehead. “Said they could press our dinner jackets too. I guess it was a good thing to bring them after all.”

“Kid, I don’t know how you continue to do it.” Heyes shook his head. “That woman from the laundry wasn’t really that young, but you had her grinning like a teenager.”

Curry shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t cost anything to be polite.”

“No, I guess it doesn’t.” His partner had to agree. “I thought we might be invited to dine with the governor, but did not expect Roosevelt.” He started to pace.

“But you wrote to him?” Red captured his gaze as he passed by, but only for a moment.

“No, I didn’t actually write to him.” Heyes took a turn of the room before he continued. “I talked to Senator Warren.”

“And he talked to the President?” She wouldn’t let the subject drop.

“Yes.” His pacing continued.

“And so did we.” The Kid just shrugged as his partner gave him a harsh look. “Heyes, it might come up tonight, so it’s best she knows.”

“You talked to the President about my amnesty?” Red sat up just a bit too quickly and a green cast came over her face. She grabbed onto the bed frame, but Heyes stopped in front of her, kneeling before her, and reached out for her other hand.

“He asked for a meeting, after Warren talked to him.” He continued to rub her hand and her face turned back to a flush.

“When?”

“Before the Christmas ball, when you went to the meeting about the natural history museum with Alva.” He watched the various emotions cross his wife’s face. Luckily for all in the room, she was too tired to argue further.

“Then I guess I owe my amnesty to Bessie, almost as much as you do.”

“Would that make you feel better?” Heyes asked quietly. “Than feeling indebted to me?”

“No, my love.” She shook her head. “I know how much I owe you, even now.” A tired smile crossed her face before she lay back down, but the Kid laughed out loud.

“And you were giving me grief about Bessie being pregnant.” He just smirked at his cousin and closed his eyes to enjoy the cooler breeze from the fan.

The large private dining room had been reserved for the dinner. Governor Brodie and his wife, Mary, had arrived by the time the boys and Red made it downstairs, but luckily not the President. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Heyes, Mr. Curry, it is nice to see you again.” Brodie’s smile was more relaxed in this setting, especially after a drink, or two. “May I introduce my wife?” Mary Brodie had a welcoming smile on her face, purposely ignoring the fact that her silk dress was much more elaborate than the linen one Red wore. She wondered if the governor’s wife gave her a pass, since she he been a former outlaw leader, but hoped it was just because she was kind.

“My husband said that you were not handling our weather well.” She continued to smile. “He wasn’t certain you would be able to join us.”

“With an invitation from you and the Governor, and then also President Roosevelt? After being so beholding to everyone, I thought I should at least make an appearance.” Red had been keeping ahold of her husband’s arm, to steady herself, but reluctantly let go, as Brodie led him and his cousin away to introduce them to more movers and shakers in the Arizona government. Her gaze followed him, until the governor’s wife recaptured her attention.

“You would think, since we are all here for the granting of your amnesty, that they would take you along for introductions, wouldn’t you?” Her smile thinned. 

“No, not really.” Red shook her head slowly. “As much as we try, men still rule the world.”

“But only at the sufferance of their wives.” Her smile widened again and Red followed suit. “Considering you led one of the most successful gangs of outlaws here in the West, I would think they’d want to meet you.”

“Ah, but I did it as a man.” She dabbed her forehead with a dainty lace handkerchief. “Most men aren’t comfortable with women in positions of power and tend to ignore those that are.”

“Very true.” Her face reflected concern at Red’s pale complexion. “But you’ve accomplished so much with Mrs. Vanderbilt and the others you’ve worked with.”

Red’s surprise showed on her face.

“I may only be the first lady of this territory, but I do have my duties too.” She smiled as she glanced again towards the men. “One of those is making certain my husband has all the information he needs to avoid a social gaff.”

“I admire you for being successful at such a role. I have enough problems being subservient to Hannibal when needed.” She swayed and Mary Brodie reached out to steady her.

“If you are still so affected by the heat, perhaps we could sit in that alcove.” She took a firm grasp on Red’s arm and leaned in conspiratorially. “I was taking advantage of the cool air from the fans earlier. Silk does not breathe quite as well as linen.”

“I feel underdressed to say the least.” Red’s voice was low as they made their way across the room.

“A former outlaw leader worried about wearing the proper outfit to a dinner? You would have done fine as a political wife.”

“My husband is thinking of running for the county board, back in Wyoming.” 

“Hannibal Heyes in politics?” Mary just shook her head. “There have been stranger candidates, but perhaps not as well known.”

“Perhaps.” A genuine smile crossed Red’s face.

“However, as you are not used to our warm temperatures, it is more than acceptable.” She laughed quietly as they sat down. “And one never knows what Miss Roosevelt will show up in.”

“She was dressed in the height of fashion when we saw the President and his family at the Christmas Ball in Washington City.” Red rested her head against the back of the chair. “I felt underdressed in my new Worth confection.”

“I think it depends on her mood.” Mary Brodie demurely looked down. “I believe she insisted on accompanying her father on this trip, but is now not pleased with the weather. She was here before in the winter months when it is much more temperate.”

“I believe I agree with her.” Red smiled softly.

“You’ve not been down here in the summer before?”

“Oh, yes, I have, but it’s been years.” Red shook her head. “I was much younger, and well, the circumstances were different.” She unconsciously rested her hand against her abdomen. A smile wafted quickly over her face, to be replaced by a look of fatigue.

“My dear.” Surprise covered Mrs. Brodie’s face. “You aren’t, well, are you?”

“Yes.” She answered shortly, but politely, as she welcomed a waiter with a cool glass of violet lemonade. Once he moved away, the governor’s wife continued.

“It is inconvenient enough to travel then, but when you are not used to our heat, it must be very tiring.”

“Yes, but when the governor agreed to meet, we hardly could ask to wait until it would no longer be an issue.” A grimace crossed over her face. “And I could not have gotten my husband to wait, regardless.”

“But weren’t you anxious too? To receive the amnesty?”

“Of course.” She paused. “But I’ve traveled during this time before and it never goes well.”

Before the conversation could go further, and Red accidentally expose the disagreement still simmering between her husband and herself, the President and his daughter entered the room. He started shaking hands, while she fanned herself, beautiful in a beaded evening gown.

Mary Brodie and Red stood and walked over to where the President and his daughter were holding court. The boys were smiling widely at Teddy Roosevelt and Alice. Surprisingly, Emery Kolb was part of the group too. Red started to wonder why, but just assumed it was because of the President’s fondness for his natural landscapes. 

“But I very much do remember you, Mr. Heyes, and your cousin.” Alice’s eyes sparkled at him. “We were introduced at the Christmas ball.” She smiled coyly at him. “You didn’t ask for a dance, but your friend, Mr. James, did. He told me his wife was related to Mrs. Belmont.”

“Yes, that is true.” Heyes returned her smile, but more freely, until he saw his wife approach. “Maggie James was a Smith before she married, the same as Alva Belmont.”

“But there are so many Smiths around, they can’t all be related.” Alice Roosevelt said teasingly.

“No, I imagine not, but Magdalene explained it to me and they are second cousins once removed, I believe.” Heyes turned to hold his hand out to his wife as she approached. “Miss Roosevelt, do you remember my wife?”

“Of course.” Her smile thinned, but then expanded to a polite look. “How can one forget the lovely Mrs. Hannibal Heyes?” 

“Miss Roosevelt.” Red gave a slight curtsy, which Alice returned. “How nice to see you again.”

“You too, Mrs. Heyes. I remember how striking your red hair is, even with the gray creeping into it.” She paused. “You have it dressed differently now, not quite so elaborate.”

“No, with the travel it is easier to keep it simple.” Red briefly touched her short locks, checking to make certain her hair piece was in place. She was not about to mention that her hair had not yet grown back to a normal length, after cutting it for their visit to Devil’s Hole. With her coming pregnancy, perhaps that was for the best.

“And now, we all learn the truth, with you gaining your amnesty.” She smiled back at the boys. “Just like your husband and cousin.”

“Yes.” Red wasn’t going to elaborate on her life of crime, in front of the daughter of the president of the United States.

“It looks like they are ready for us to sit down for dinner.” Mary Brodie smile graciously and led the way to the table before the conversation became too interesting.

Red was not seated close to the President’s daughter. She wondered, with both her and Alice being known for their plainspoken natures, if the governor’s wife had done that on purpose, to make the meal quieter and more pleasant. However it mattered not, as she was seated on one side of the President, with Mary Brodie on the other. Mr. Roosevelt kept them both enraptured with his tales of his Rough Rider days and travels across the West, enough that she did not have to pay close attention to the conversation on the other end of the table. The boys were always able to charm other members of the fairer sex, so there was much laughter and smiles down there, as Alice was not one to ignore such attention.

As the final course was served however, Miss Roosevelt raised her voice slightly, to gain Red’s attention.

“Mrs. Heyes.” Alice smiled at her with a somewhat predatory look.

“Yes, Miss Roosevelt?” The long dinner was trying Red’s patience, with her energy level so low, but she tried her best to remain polite.

“I’ve been trying to ask your husband and his cousin about your exploits as Red Johnson, but with his famous silver tongue, he continues to change the subject to something else.”

“I’m certain that is because there isn’t much to tell.” Red’s smile became tighter, but then she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Just tales of dirty outlaws and long days dealing with the weather.”

“Weather?” Alice looked perplexed. “I can see how being with smelly men might be challenging, but weather?

“It’s hard to rob a train in the rain.” Heyes had come to his wife’s defense, seeing the exhaustion peeking out of the corners of her face.

“Did you ever have to?” The president’s daughter looked from Red back to her husband, who started off on another tale to take the attention back off of his wife. As Alice was entranced by another of Hannibal Heyes’ stories, Red rested her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes briefly. She then forced them back open, only to see the President’s gaze focused on her with some apprehension.

“Considering that we just granted you an amnesty for leading a gang of outlaws all across the Southwest, I doubt very much if your current indisposition is typical, or you wouldn’t still be with us here to have that worry.”

“I’m just tired from all the travel.” She smiled briefly. “It bothers me, at times like this.”

“But not when you rode hundreds of miles to coordinate all the robberies you planned?” He looked at her thoughtfully.

“Even then I had to take periods to rest, and I was much younger.”

Roosevelt nodded. “I studied the heists that are attributed to the Johansen Gang. There were intervals where they were numerous and then there were times where there were none.”

“Honestly that was done to keep the law guessing, but it did also allow me to rest up.”

“And now?” The President’s voice was quiet and Red blushed.

“I’m hoping to have some time to recover before we have to make the trip back to Wyoming.”

“Were you going to stay here in the valley?” 

Red sighed and took a moment to take a sip of the cool water before her before she answered. “Probably, but I’d wish for somewhere cooler.”

“Excellent!” A large smile covered Roosevelt’s face. “I don’t often get to travel this far West these days, so I was planning take advantage of being here in Arizona and ride the train up to the Grand Canyon. It is so awe inspiring to see, but I shouldn’t need to tell you that.”

“No, you don’t.” She returned his smile. “I do clearly remember the first time I saw it. It was at dawn one morning, coming out of the fog, as we rode, well, back up into Utah eventually.” She laughed quietly. 

“The first time we saw it, we were scouting out an escape route before a bank heist.” Hannibal Heyes had been listening to his wife’s conversation with the President. Alice Roosevelt had finally released him from her attention. She was now in a deep discussion with Emery Kolb. Her father had a thoughtful look on his face, as he glanced down the table.

“As I remember.” Jedediah Curry had a huge smile on his face. “You were actually speechless for once. And we found another way back to Devil’s Hole.”

“I am glad to know that you found it impressive.” The President’s smile matched Curry’s. “Even with other things on you mind.” He turned back to Red, his voice and face calming. “Has it been decided that we will make a larger party to the Canyon?”

“How can I say no to you, Mr. President, after all you have done for me?”

“Not that I wouldn’t do anything you would ask me, my dear lady. Well, probably not help you rob a bank, but what have I done for you?”

“I am assuming that you helped me achieve my amnesty so easily, after your talk with my husband this past Christmas.”

“That was little other than a note to Brodie here, that it was more than time to put this all in the past, as it has been for so long.” His eyes captured hers. “Are you up to another trip? So soon?”

“As long as I can rest once we get there.” She eyed her husband, who had an innocent look on his face. He had been talking again with Alice, but Red knew he was well aware of what the President was asking.

“The new El Tovar hotel is luxury itself, right on the rim.”

“But I was hoping to stay in one of the tents or cabins by Bright Angel Trail.” Alice pouted at her father, but gave a glance under her lashes towards Emery Kolb. “They would be so much more freeing and comfortable.” Her father knew as well as she did, that the brothers’ photography studio was at the top of the trail.

“And where, my dear, would you keep all the lovely dresses you have in your trunks, and insisted on bringing along?”

“If I hadn’t brought them, what would I have worn tonight?” She looked boldly at Red, who flushed and was about to answer, when Hannibal Heyes’ tongue came to the rescue.

“Well, I for one would love to stay at the new hotel, same as you, Mr. President.” He laughed and let his dimples show. “I’ve done enough sleeping rough in my life.”

“Maybe you have, Mr. Heyes, but I’m not certain I have.” Alice’s laugh tinkled along the table.

Her father sighed, but then just smiled and turned to Mary Brodie. “Did I ever tell you about the first trip I made out here to Arizona years ago?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodore Roosevelt’s daughter, Alice, had an interesting life.
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_Roosevelt_Longworth


	5. Chapter 5

For an elaborate dinner party, it was not overly long, and the conversation was for the most part pleasing. Still Red was more than ready to go to their suite to rest, even before the after dinner drinks were finished. The men had gone off to the smoking lounge, with an apologetic smile from Heyes and a wink from the Kid, both knowing they would hear about it later, when they were all back in their rooms upstairs. Red had tried to find a quiet corner among the few women who had retired to a smaller reception room. She was not successful. Alice Roosevelt was on the hunt.

“Mrs. Heyes, there you are!” 

Mary Brodie had taken the seat next to Red, but Alice draped herself on a chair across from them. Her voice was loud enough that she did not need to be close. “Your husband tells such fascinating tales of their outlaw days, but now we need to hear from you.” Her eyebrow arched and a sly smile crossed her face. “Hopefully we will learn more truth and facts from you than we did from him.”

“Hannibal never lets facts interfere with the telling of a good story.” Red girded herself for battle. “I’ve always found his example to be helpful, when dealing with sensitive topics.”

“Oh, Mrs. Heyes, surely now that Governor Brodie has granted you amnesty, probably at Papa’s request, there is little need for secrecy about your the exploits of your former profession.”

“There is little to tell, other than it was a lot of hard work, with a lot of men who didn’t have the opportunity to bathe regularly. I’ve been happy to lead a much more comfortable life these past years.”

“But didn’t you plan all the heists?” She seemed genuinely interested. “I know some have said, it must have been your husband, come out of retirement, but now that I’ve met you and him, I doubt that.”

“Why?” Mary Brodie broke into the conversation. Red wasn’t certain if it was to spare her from having to answer, or some honest curiosity.

“Well, it is obvious that Mr. Heyes could plan a deception as easily as he takes a breath, but you, Mrs. Heyes, appear intelligent and do not appear to be a easily led woman.”

“No, my husband did not plan the Johansen thefts.” Red decided honesty was needed.

“Then how on earth did you come up with all those plans?”

“The same way to come up with any plans. Observation.”

“Of the Devil’s Hole robberies?”

“Well, sometimes it works to learn about the best.” Red nodded, but then continued. “Other times, it helps to see what not to do. There were plenty of outlaws in the West who fall into that category.”

“Like who?” Alice didn’t want to let the topic drop.

“Those that are in prison, or dead.” A feral smile crossed Red’s face. “Probably not appropriate conversation for a young lady like yourself.”

“Oh, posh.”

“I’m certain your father would agree with Mrs. Heyes.” Mary Brodie broke in again, and Red gave her a thankful look.

“Perhaps you can tell us more about the Grand Canyon, before our visit there.”

“Haven’t you already been there?” Alice pouted.

“Yes, but I thought perhaps since Mr. Kolb seems to be an acquaintance of yours, you might have some interesting facts we’ve not heard before.” Red held Alice’s gaze for a moment, part of her enjoying the young woman’s discomfort. Luckily Mary came to everyone’s rescue, when she asked the server to bring them another pitcher of iced tea.

The Kid finally drug Heyes away from the President and the governor. By that point they both knew Red would be annoyed with them, but even Curry realized that they couldn’t have bowed out earlier, even with their departure for the Canyon now set for fairly early morning.

“I do apologize for keeping you from your lovely wife, but rarely do I get the chance these days to hear real tales of the West.” Roosevelt smiled at them both.

“No offense meant, Mr. President.” The Kid broke into the conversation. “But I’m not certain everything Heyes here has been telling you is, well, exactly the truth.”

Hannibal Heyes looked about to disagree with his partner’s statement, but the President’s laugh forestalled him.

“Yes, Mr. Curry, we all know about Mr. Heyes’ silver tongue. We probably wouldn’t all be here, moving forward with our lives, after getting Brodie to grant the amnesty, if not for his persuasive arguments back at Christmas.” He paused to take a sip of fine whiskey. “But I hope I still have the skill to be able to evaluate what men tell me, and glean the truth. Embellishments aside, I can hear the real experience of the West in his tales. I do miss the freedom to spend as much time as I’d like in the wilderness, but every choice along our path in life comes with consequences, does it not?”

“Most definitely, sir.” Heyes gave the President one of his broad smiles. “And if I don’t go fetch my wife soon, I don’t imagine we will be accompanying you to the Grand Canyon in the morning.” His smile faded for a moment, but then reappeared. “Or at least not both of us.”

“Good evening to you both, and wish your lovely wife a restful night too.” He paused. “Is she well enough for the trip in the morning? Hopefully, it is nothing more than the heat causing her tiredness. It can be so draining, if you are not used to it.”

“Very true, sir.” Heyes sidestepped the question and Roosevelt let him. “We will see you in the morning.” He turned to leave the room as the President started up another conversation. The Kid was silent as he followed his partner across the lobby to the retiring room where they last saw the women from the dinner. Heyes paused before he entered, turning to look at Curry, who still stood at his back.

“Letting me go in there by myself?” Heyes scowled.

“I’ll back you up, as I always do, but there isn’t much I can do when you’re bein’ stupid.” The Kid stood, feet solidly spread apart, arms folded across his chest, like he was expecting to be called out on a dusty street, not enter a parlor of genteel women.

“Now how was I supposed to get out of having a drink with the President and the governor, after they’ve granted Red amnesty? I think we left as soon as practically possible.” He crossed his arms too.

“Could have brought Red along. Might have made her happier than talking nonsense with the women.”

“No.” Heyes succinctly shook his head. “We don’t want to remind anyone any more than necessary that she’s more capable than they think most women are.”

“Well, I guess you have to sleep with her, not me.” He unclasped his arms and held out one hand to indicate the door through which his partner had yet to move.

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Heyes reached out to open the door to the retiring room. He wiped the annoyance and indecision from his face as he crossed the threshold, covering his face with a large, dimpled smile.

“Mr. Heyes! Mr. Curry!” Alice Roosevelt beckoned them over to the corner where she sat with Mary Brodie.

Heyes glanced up as she called, but did not see his wife. He kept his wide smile on his face as he and the Kid crossed the room, both of them scanning for Red, but not finding her.

“Miss Roosevelt.” Heyes stopped before her and bowed slightly, his smile turning wry. He then turned with a softer smile towards the governor’s wife. “Mrs. Brodie.” He made a point of looking around the room again. “I’ve finally come to fetch my lovely wife. Do you know where she might have gotten to?”

Alice’s face took on a not pleasant smile, but Mary Brodie forestalled her.

“I accompanied her up to your suite.” She gave Heyes a sympathetic smile. “I believe the events of the day caught up with her, so I left her to the ministrations of the maid.”

“Ah.” Thoughs could be seen crossing his face, but he returned her smile, and holding out his hand, gently took hers to afford her a slight bow. “Thank you so much, ma’am, for your kindness. I’m certain she was more than ready for some peace and quiet.”

“We knew you wouldn’t be able to get away from my father any time soon.” The look on Alice’s face was not so mocking, a bit more truthful. “Since you both do like to talk so.”

“Well, that is true enough.” The Kid laughed softly, bowing towards the ladies, but then turning towards his partner. “That means we should get ourselves upstairs then.”

“Oh, I’m certain Mr. and Mrs. Heyes might have some items to discuss, and sooner rather than later.” Alice paused and gave Curry an appraising glance. “But you could stay for a few minutes, couldn’t you? And rescue us from such insipid talk as we’ve had to endure?”

“As much as I would love to spend more time with you ladies.” The Kid dazzled them both with the sparkle in his blue eyes and his wide smile. “I think I need to go up with my partner and provide backup.”

Heyes looked like he wanted to object, but then just smiled back at the ladies. “And we still need to ready ourselves for tomorrow’s trip to the Canyon.”

“As do I.” Mary Brodie smiled graciously at them all and stood. “If I can extract my husband.” She let the boys take her hand once more. “Hopefully we will have a cooler day tomorrow for our trip.”

Heyes opened the door to their suite as quietly as possible. There was a lamp on low in the sitting room and no sign of Red. He sighed and ran a hand across his tired eyes.

“You want me to sit up and wait?” The Kid paused on the way to his room.

“What? You afraid Red will pull a gun on me?” Heyes scoffed, but then worriedly looked over towards the other bedroom. “She’s probably already asleep.”

“If she’s not, she’s gonna be mighty annoyed.”

“True.” He sighed and grasped his partner’s shoulder. “You just go on. If I get kicked out, I’ll come knockin’.”

Curry nodded, but still waited at his doorway as he watched his partner open the door. The room beyond was quiet and dark, so Heyes turned back to him and waved, mouthing a response. “Go on.”

Heyes did his best to quietly start removing his clothes in the dark. He had taken off his jacket and was unbuttoning his vest when he heard a rustle in the bed. He stopped, seeing his wife’s eyes gleam in the light coming in from the windows.

“Finally made it up here?” Red pulled herself up to a sitting position, plumping pillows against the headboard, and then resting against it.

“Yes.” He decided to sit on a chair to remove his boots.

“You too drunk to finish without needing the light?”

“No.” His answer was harsher than his earlier ones.

“I can turn it on.” She started to reach out, but he crossed the floor in his bare feet and grabbed her arm before she could touch the lamp. He was very careful to do it gently. Neither moved for a moment, but he let go of her when she turned back towards the bed. He sighed and sat down next to her. He took a deep breath and reached out in the dark. Her hand met his and their fingers intertwined.

“The celebration after we received our amnesty was much more fun.”

“You certain?” Her voice was harsh.

“Yes.” His was very soft, but she still heard. He bent down to gently place a kiss on her lips. She held back for a moment, but then capitulated when he continued to deepen his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

The train station the next morning was somewhat of a circus atmosphere. News had leaked out that Roosevelt was in town and heading to the Grand Canyon, so there were reporters from the Arizona Republican, the Phoenix Evening Gazette, and even the Phoenix Tribune, all wanting a picture and quote from the President. 

“Mr. President! Over here please?”

“What brings you to town?”

News of Red’s amnesty had not yet been circulated, so they did their best to skirt the edge of the crowd. 

“Do you think we can get on the train without attracting attention?” Red looked a bit more refreshed, but not enough to stand endlessly in the depot.

“I think there’s a side door over here, that leads to the tracks.” The Kid led them away, as Roosevelt finally acquiesced and was giving an enthusiastic short speech. 

“My dear Phoenicians! I am so happy to be here in your wonderful territory again.”

Heyes took advantage all the attention focused on the President and eased Red out of the train station to quietly board the presidential car. The porter was standing guard at the door, so Heyes brought out his wide dimpled grin.

“I’m sorry, but my wife here is not doing well in this here summer heat.” He looked back as the crowd voiced their approval of Roosevelt’s comments. “Do you think we could just settle her, somewhere out of the way, so we don’t hold up the President, when he’s ready to board?”

“And you all would be?” The porter looked down at his clipboard. “I have a list here of everyone traveling with Mr. Roosevelt.”

Heyes paused for only a moment to exchange a look with the Kid, who shrugged. They had been invited, but neither of them were certain that their names would be on that list.

“Mr. and Mrs. Heyes, and Mr. Curry.” Red had an umbrella up, but she was ready to be out of the sun.

The porter ran his pencil down the list, coming first to the name Jedediah Curry. He nodded and ticked it off. It was not until he found the name Hannibal Heyes that it clicked in his brain, exactly who was standing in front of him. He gave them an intense look, but their names were there in black and white on the approved list, along with an Alexandra Stanton Heyes. Finally, he shrugged and nodded towards the second passenger car. 

“Might be best if you don’t board the President’s personal car. This other one is where a lot of the entourage and guests often sit.”

“Thank you much.” Heyes nodded to the porter and led Red up the stairs before the man could change his mind. Even though the car was a bit stuffy and far from cool, it did shade them from the merciless August sun, and did cut down on some of the hot, dry wind. It was still a very opulent private car, with a solicitous attendant.

“Ma’am, let us get you into a comfortable chair, and perhaps a glass of cool lemonade?”

“That sounds lovely.” She followed him to the quiet back corner and almost collapsed in the welcoming chair. Heyes sat next to her, with the Kid across.

“I’d offer you gentlemen some cooling lagers, but it is a bit early and Mr. Roosevelt has not yet boarded.”

“Something cool for my wife would suit us just fine for now.”

The decision to ensconce themselves in an out of the way spot in the second train carriage proved to be wise. It was controlled pandemonium as the Roosevelts boarded. 

“I really wish we could have said good-bye and thanked the Brodies once more, for both their official and non-official help. Mary Brodie is such a kind woman.” Red mused as they started to pull out of the train station.

“And her husband granting you amnesty, in spite of what it might do to his political career?”

“Mary said they are both ready to move on to other challenges.” She looked out the window for a moment, but then closed her eyes to avoid the queasiness the motion brought on. “She said he might even go back into the military.”

“I suppose he’s owed a few favors now.” Heyes looked into the preceding car, where the President appeared to be very busy catching up on paperwork.

It was at that moment that Emery Kolb walked into the car where they were sitting. He had boarded the train with the Roosevelts.

“Are you feeling better, Mrs. Heyes?” He perched on a chair next to them, but his attention seemed to still be in the forward carriage. He exchanged a look with Alice, but then she turned away to ask her father a question. “Mrs. Brodie said I was to make certain the travel agreed with you, or to put you on a southbound train, so you could spend more time recovering in Phoenix before you traveled back to Wyoming.”

“I think I’ll be fine when I can just rest.” She gave him her most genuine smile.

“The Canyon is a fine place to do that. It is cooler up there than here in the valley by Phoenix. Either resting on the veranda of El Tovar or perhaps on the porch of one of the cabins by Bright Angel.” He smiled back. “Our studio is on the edge by the trailhead there.”

“It sounds wonderful.” Red rested her head against the back of the chair in which she was sitting.

“As long as it is cooler, it sounds great.” Heyes smiled at Kolb and reached out to squeeze his wife’s gloved hand. She rustled up a smile for him even if she didn’t open her eyes.

“Anything out of this heat would be great.” The Kid reached out for a lager, as the porter came around again after serving the President’s car.

“The heat bothering you too, Kid?” Heyes’ dimple came out.

“Anyone with sense would be bothered by this heat.” Curry wiped his brow, but looked a bit cooler after imbibing half of the beer.

“That is why those of us who can, go to the mountains in the summer. It should get cooler as we rise in elevation once we get to the forest.” He looked into the other train car, as Alice Roosevelt glanced back. “Ah, pardon me, but I need to finalize some plans for a photograph session with Miss Roosevelt. She was most anxious to have pictures by the Canyon.”

“By all means.” Heyes smiled. “We will just stay here to make certain Alex rests.”

Kolb nodded and was gone almost before Heyes had finished talking.

“Something going on there we need to be concerned about?” The Kid’s gaze to Heyes said it all.

“The less we get involved in that, the better, I think.” Heyes watched as Alice smiled at Kolb as he walked up to her.

“For once, my dear husband, I completely agree with you.” Red’s voice was soft, for more than one reason.

“Think we’ll be lucky enough to avoid it?” Curry finished his lager after giving one last glance to the forward car. He waived down the porter for another.

“Probably not, but we can all try.” Heyes grabbed a beer for himself, as well as another lemonade for Red.

“And how often is that successful?” Red opened her eyes to take the fresh cool glass from her husband.

“Never.” He laughed, but then relaxed into his chair, knowing there was little they could do now but rest.

There was again controlled chaos as the President and his party disembarked at the Grand Canyon station along the South Rim. Red and the boys held back, and followed as the passengers from the remainder of the train cars headed up to the lovely new El Tovar Hotel. There was a bit of an incline from the train station, and Red had no desire to rush up with the rest of the crowd. Heyes did not either, as he had a feeling they were registered under their actual names, something he avoided even to that day. There was no reason to cause yet another stir, with the President’s presence providing enough.

“Oh! Look it’s been built right off this lovely view!” Red continued past the hotel to the edge of the canyon ledge. There were a few people strolling and admiring the view, but it was still peaceful, as they had left most of the bustle behind at the hotel. “This will definitely be restful, after all we’ve been through.”

“I’ll agree with that.” The Kid looked back towards the El Tovar and the other hotels. “Although I think it was quieter the last time we were here, even with a posse after us.”

“Some parts of the West are getting just too settled.” Heyes sighed as he noticed the President’s secretary rushing up towards them.

“Mr. Heyes, Mr. Curry, there’s been some mix up with the accommodations.” He shook his head. “There is another large party that came up on the train, and so they are short of rooms. Perhaps you should come up and claim your rooms before they are gone.”

“Of course.” Heyes had a tight smile on his face, but motioned for the aide to go first. “Please lead the way.”

“You go on, Heyes.” The Kid nodded towards the hotel. “I’ll bring Red.”

“By the time we make it up there, maybe you’ll have it all resolved.” She smiled hopefully, but with more than a twinge of the tiredness she was now feeling.

“Maybe.” His smile twisted into a wry one, before he headed off with Roosevelt’s secretary.

“You up for camping, Red?” The Kid looked around smiling. He obviously would be just as happy out in the fresh air.

“As long as I don’t have to sleep on the rock.” She shook her head. “I’m too old for that.” She sighed. “And definitely too pregnant.”

“This seemed a good idea, Red. Even with the heat still rising for the day, it’s much cooler than down in Phoenix.”

“Yes.” She sighed as they neared the hotel and hear the commotion. “It just wished for once, things would go smoothly.”

“Then you shouldn’t have married Heyes.” He smiled at her and she did her best to smile back.

As they entered the lobby, they could tell the manager was trying his best to maintain the decorum that was expected at such a destination hotel. The President and his party had obviously already been checked into their rooms and were resting after the train journey. It was a rather tall, ruddy man who was making most of the noise.

“Just because the President brought more people than expected is no reason to void the reservation that we’ve had for months! This wouldn’t happen in Chicago. If you had any idea who I am — a major shareholder in many railroads, including the Union Pacific!”

“Beau, dear.” His wife was trying her best to not make a bigger scene, glancing around the lobby. “I’m certain Mr. Harvey here is doing his best to rectify the situation.

“But he’s offered us, what was it? Cabins? Over by that artist’s place? Where would we eat?”

“As I said earlier, Mr. Milroy, you would still be very welcome to eat here in the dining room, or have your meals over at Bright Angel which is very pleasant — “

“Definitely not up to the standards I expect!” Milroy flushed again and looked to be starting another rant.

Heyes was doing his best to break in, but another distinctive voice did so first.

“They can have my room.” For once unnoticed, Alice Roosevelt had come back into the lobby, after refreshing and changing in her room. 

“Oh, Miss Roosevelt!” The manager looked shocked. “I’m certain the President would not like you down in one of the cabins, on your own.”

“Well, of course not.” She shook her hear. “My maid would be with me.” A sly smile still crossed her face.

“Well, even so miss, it is two of the better rooms that we’d need for the Milroy party here. Your maid is in one of the lower floor rooms for servants.”

“Pardon me, Mr. Harvey.” Heyes finally broke in, and brandished his full dimpled smile. He captivated Mrs. and Miss Milroy immediately, and distracted Mr. Milroy long enough for him to continue. “Are you still holding rooms for our party? My wife, cousin, and me?”

“This is Mr. Heyes, and —” The President’s aide spoke up, but Heyes stopped him from continuing.

“Yes, we were some of those added to the President’s party at the last moment.” He continued before Milroy could complain further. “Would our rooms be adequate for these fine folks?”

“Well, yes, they are towards the other side of the hotel, not near the President’s rooms, but they were the best we could provide for you.” He looked down his nose at the family from Chicago. “Better than what the Milroys had reserved.”

“Perfect!” Heyes smiled again at the ladies and captured the gaze of the father. “Nice rooms, and away from all the hubbub, but still here in this lovely hotel.” He turned apologetically towards his wife, but whipped out his wide smile again, his dark eyes pleading with her. “Those cabins down by the Kolb studios looked nice and close to the trail. I know you wanted to visit Emery to see his photographs.” Heyes paused as he exchanged an interesting look with Alice Roosevelt. “Maybe we might even encourage you to walk a bit down the trail?”

“We’d be very happy to make a reservation on the mule trains that take you down to Indian Gardens.” Mr. Harvey smiled, hoping for a resolution.

“Maybe once I’ve rested.” Red smiled back at the Kid and then put her arm through her husband’s. She looked up at the manager, letting some of her exhaustion show. “Are the beds soft in the cabins?”

“Oh, yes, ma’am.” He smiled down at her. “Perhaps not as elegant as the rooms here, but bright and clean and restful.”

“That sounds like just what we need.” Heyes smiled down at his wife with a thankful gaze. “Away from the hubbub.”

“But Papa will expect you to be at dinner.” Alice tried once more. “I probably can settle better in the cabin than you can.”

“Ah, but then your maid will be running back and forth.” Red smiled at Alice. “That won’t be helpful to either you or her.”

“But you’ve been ill. It would be best for you to have all the comforts you need.” Alice did not look happy. 

“I’m certain we will be more than comfortable.” Red patted her husband’s arm and smiled gratefully at him and his cousin. “After all, remember we are used to the West.” She smiled at the Milroy’s. “We are from Wyoming after all.”

Mr. Milroy finally looked a bit hesitant, after taking a good look at them, noticing their well tailored, even if travel rumpled, clothes. 

“If you’re in the President’s party.” Mrs. Milroy leaned on her husband’s arm, and cleared her throat. “Perhaps it would be best if we take the cabins.”

“No, we insist.” Heyes smiled widely at them again, the honesty of his insistence coming through. “It would be best for my wife’s rest, for us to be on our own as much as we can.” He turned back to the manager without further concern for either the Milroys or Alice Roosevelt. “If you can give us the keys, and make certain our bags make it down there, we’d love to settle in and enjoy our views of the canyon.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you think there is any way I can beg out of dinner this evening?” Red looked very comfortable and rested as she reclined on the cheery quilt on the bed in their cabin. It was cool in the shade with a breeze blowing though. Heyes was sitting in a chair pulled up to her side. The Kid was relaxing in a chair at the table by the window opening onto the view of the canyon. They had just returned after leaving her to doze the afternoon, having spent the time in a restful manner themselves, enjoying cool brews and conversation in the lounge of the hotel.

Heyes paused before answering, but finally shook his head. “Probably not.” He held out his hand and she placed hers in it. “I’m hoping if we make an appearance tonight, we might be let off the hook after that.”

“We saw that Mr. Milroy talking to the President.” The Kid smiled. 

“Did we cause a problem there?” A worry crossed Red’s face.

“No, I don’t think so.” Heyes shook his head. “Mr. Roosevelt looked interested. It seems that Mr. Milroy actually is an important investment banker in Chicago and could do some good for the President.”

“He is on to his next deal?”

“It appears so.”

“Oh, look at that lovely sunset!”

They were taking their time walking up to the hotel for dinner. Red stopped along the rim to enjoy the beauty before them.

“We didn’t have the luxury to enjoy all of this that last time we were here.” She put her arm through her husband’s and he pulled her close. The three of them stood quiet as the sun sunk behind the red bluffs. They resumed their walk up the path to the hotel in silence. Before they entered they cast one last glance over the darkening rim. 

Heyes looked down at his wife, started to say something, but shook his head and stopped.

“What, my love?”

“Isn’t it good not to have to worry about posses or sheriffs? To be able to just enjoy this in peace?”

She took long enough to reply that worry and a bit of annoyance started to cover his face. Red reached up and caressed his cheek. She nodded. “Yes.”

As they approached the hotel, the Kid chuckled softly. “With both you and Bessie pregnant, we need all the rest we can get while we can. Do you think our lives will ever be quiet?”

“Never.”

The dinner was sumptuous and for the most part calm. The boys and Red had been replaced as the center of attention. The Milroys were more than happy to take over the duty of amusing the President. Red found herself seated next to Ellsworth Kolb.

“I hear that you are one of my brother’s latest subjects.” Ellsworth seemed more reserved than Emery, a bit more taciturn.

“I must apologize for drawing him away from this wonderful place.” Red laughed softly, so not as to attract attention to their end of the table. Not only was the President involved in a lively discussion with Mr. Milroy, but Alice was quietly talking to Emery. Red had not yet decided if she wanted to know why. “I’m certain I can’t hold a candle to the beauty you have photographed here.”

“Yes, the Grand Canyon does seem like it will be our life’s work.” He returned her smile. “But people also have their interesting aspects. I saw Emery’s plates of your photographs as he was processing them. I’m certain you will be happy with the results.”

Red sighed. “I’m not certain I am ready to have my face plastered in all the newspapers across the United States.”

“Emery did capture the lovely planes of your face, taking advantage of the unique light of the desert.”

“Oh, I’m certain he produced a wonderful picture.” She paused and Ellsworth continued.

“Never underestimate the value of a photograph to engage the sympathy and feelings of the public.” 

“I think that is why the President asked Emery to help.” Her smile turned rueful, but his gaze turned serious.

“Has it occurred to you that you may not need the sympathy?” he finally asked.

“Are you one of those who feel I still need to pay for my sins?” Her voice became sharp. 

Down the table Heyes glanced up and frowned. He then looked towards the President, but he was now smiling at a discussion with Mrs. Milroy on education.

“That is between you and God.” Kolb paused. “I don’t want to cause any offense, but perhaps you really won’t be that much news, even with or because of Emery’s lovely photos.”

“What?” Red paused, then had to continue. “What do you mean?”

“My dear woman, you really aren’t important news these days.” He smiled softly. “Oh, of course some stuffy banker somewhere.” He glanced down the table, but then continued. “Might be a bit peeved, but then he’ll think what all he’s done himself to produce his comfortable life, and decide it’s best to let it go.” He glanced at his brother still talking to the daughter of the President. “And other things will take precedence in his mind.”

For once Red found herself totally speechless. She struggled to incorporate his thoughts into her personal view. Heyes came to the rescue.

“Mr. Kolb?” He smiled widely, his dimple unconsciously appearing, as Emery also paid attention. “May I call you Ellsworth?”

“Of course, Mr. Heyes.”

“It’s just Heyes.”

“Not Hannibal?”

“Only people who have ever called me that were my mother.” And he smiled genuinely at Red. “And my wife, who would love to visit your studio. Would tomorrow work?”

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” Alice Roosevelt broke into the conversation, and turned towards Mrs. Milroy. “Libby? Wouldn’t you love to visit too?”

“Why, of course, Miss Roosevelt.” She turned towards her husband and the President. “Perhaps the men would like to go hiking?” Her glance towards Emery was quick.

“Maybe some of us are more interested in the Kolbs’ artwork, than another trek down into the canyon just yet.” Heyes held Alice’s gaze. “I couldn’t abandon my wife, not until I know she’s doing better.”

“Is the climate here more conducive to your health, Mrs. Heyes?” The President asked solicitously.

“Very much, sir.” A genuine smile escaped Red. “How can I not be better, with such lovely views, whether in the Kolbs’ studio, or just out the windows or on the rim trail?”

“Well, then.” Roosevelt nodded. “It’s settled. Mr. Heyes, and perhaps Mr. Curry too, will accompany the ladies, to make certain none of them come to mischief.” He exchanged a candid look with his daughter. “And Mr. Milroy and I will have a great adventure, hiking down Bright Angel.”

Mr. Milroy forced up a smile, looking like he was not certain at all that he’d be able to keep up with the active President. Alice didn’t even try to disguise her annoyance.

The next day dawned bright and clear, the sky a vivid cerulean blue.

“You know.” The Kid stood before the cabin, taking in the incomparable view. “I might almost be up for a hike down into the canyon today.”

“Really?” Heyes looked very comfortable relaxing next to his wife and made no movement to get up out of his chair.

“I said almost.” He sat on the short rock wall surrounding the porch of the cabin. His expression briefly turned to one of annoyance, only to be replaced by his brilliant smile, as he saw the President’s party walking down the path. “We’re on.” He stood as they drew near, and Heyes turned to offer his hand to his wife.

“I am doing better.” Red scoffed, but accepted his help anyway. “I could have gotten up on my own.”

“I know.” Heyes brought his face close to hers, and almost whispered in her ear. “But I do enjoy it when you let me help.”

It looked like she was going to blush, but then took a deep breath to greet their guests.

Surprisingly the visit to the Kolb studio went very well. Everyone was impressed by the images the brothers had managed to capture. It was well known that they were excellent photographers, but to be able to appreciate their art while looking out of the windows of the studio at the natural beauty that inspired them was amazing.

Alice did spend more time talking to Emery than Ellsworth, but it was not really unusual, as the younger brother was more animated, even as his older brother was also very devoted to their self declared mission to capture the still unspoiled beauty at the Canyon.

It was towards the end of their visit that Red found herself alone with Alice, out on the balcony overlooking the natural wonder. They were both obviously strong willed women, but Red knew she had to voice an opinion that was not going to sit well with the younger woman.

“It is all so overwhelming, don’t you think so?” Red was looking out into the canyon as she spoke, but then turned back to Alice with a knowing look.

“I seldom find myself overwhelmed.” Miss Roosevelt was not going to capitulate easily.

“Really?” Red was genuinely surprised. “I often do.”

“Given your life, you’ve obviously been able to deal with such impressions.”

“Yes, but only because I’ve been very careful with my decisions.”

“Marrying Hannibal Heyes was a careful decision?”

“Perhaps not, but I was into that relationship too far and too deep before I realized it. By that point I couldn’t alter that decision, even if I had wanted to.” Red paused. “Which I didn’t, but you might give some thought to that. Are you ready to give up everything to live here?”

Alice looked once more into the canyon, but didn’t answer.

“I think I’ll just sit here on the rim, maybe take a walk along it.” Red looked rested as she sat in her Adirondack chair. “But you two can hike down the canyon if you want. I’ll go inside the cabin if I get tired.” A genuine smile crossed her face as she glanced over to her husband.

“No.” Heyes shook his head. “I’m fine sitting here with you.” He smiled back at her and a dimple appeared. “If you knew how many canyons we had to ride up and down, trying to get away from posses, you’d know I’m fine here, next to you.”

“Jedediah?”

“Heck, no. Sittin’ here, with this nice cool beer, I can see everything I need to.” The Kid closed his eyes, his face reflecting his partner’s. “There was more than one reason we went for amnesty.”

“So you’re happy to laze here with me?”

The sweetest smile whispered across Hannibal Heyes’ face, as he reached our for her hand, and gave Curry a wink.

“Always.”


End file.
